Faed Away
by Luxor Nautalis
Summary: Kenzie and Bo leave town in an attempt to spare Bo the pain of seeing Lauren with Nadia, but what happens when Lauren decides to follow? Takes place loosely after Season Two, Episode 12 'Masks'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Lost Girl, their characters, their plot, theme or names, and I do not claim ownership to them. Those belong to Showtime. However, I DO claim ownership to my writing, so please don't steal =)

**Authors Note:** The setting of this fic takes place directly after season two, episode 12 'Masks'. Nadia is awake from her coma, but she and Lauren never leave on their 'road trip'.

I've really taken to this story. I have a lot of interesting things planned, both for the Lauren x Bo x Nadia dynamic as well as the general plot. I hope you'll love it as much as I love working on it.

**Rating;** M, for content introduced later

**Featured Pair;** Bo x Lauren

The air in the nearly abandoned Dal was thick as her friends stood gathered in front of the bar. Bo took a deep breath to steady herself, Kenzie at her side. The Goth was shifting uncharaistically, her usual air of arrogance and confidence all but dissipated as she followed the older woman when the succubus stepped forward.

Time to face the music...

Dyson, Hale, Ciara and Trick only watched her approach with cautious and curious faces, waiting to hear reason Bo had called them here.

"Hey guys!" The succubus began, a cheery false smile on her face, but none of her friends smiled back. "Well...um..." Bo continued awkwardly, "I guess I should explain why I asked you all here..."

"It would be nice," Dyson said in his typical gruff voice.

"Well...um..." Bo began, wringing her hands and casting her eyes to the floor as she searched for the words to explain her situation. It was funny, she thought with very little amusement, how she had her entire speech worked out the night before, yet she couldn't seem to remember a word of it now.

Thankfully, Kenzie saved her. "We're leaving town." The Goth stated tensely.

"What?" Hale, the only one to find his voice after few moments of silence, asked in surprise, his eyes flicking between the Succubus and the Goth girl. "Where? Why? When?"

Bo took a deep breath and prepared to answer. "We're going to Montreal, leaving tonight. It's not going to be permanent...I just need a little break...New scenery, ya know, get away for a while. As for the why...it's...complicated."

Dyson stepped forward, even as Hale and Trick remained silent and Ciara had her eyes focused on the floor. Though she and the Succubus hadn't had the greatest start they had, surprisingly, became good friends after the whole 'body switch' situation and the blond fairy looked slightly disturbed by Kenzie's revelation. "Complicated?" The wolf-man asked slowly. Bo nodded. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

The succubus shot a questioning look toward her best friend, who smiled uneasily and moved toward the small gathering of the people she considered family. Bo and Dyson moved in tandem toward some couches situated in a corner, both taking a seat facing each other.

"Bo..." Dyson began, and the succubus sighed, already knowing what was coming. Dyson really did know her too well. "You can't let this get to you." At the succubus' surprised glance, he chuckled. "I saw how you looked when Lauren showed up with Nadia at your birthday party. I've seen that look before. But you managed to move on after what happened between us, why can't you just do the same now."

"Dyson..." Bo paused, picking up one of the man's large hands in her own, looking down at it to avoid his blue eyes. "I just...can't do it anymore...you and Lauren..." She trailed off, knowing she didn't have to explain any further. "I need a fresh start. I already lost you and now..." She sighed, "At least, with you, I had a right to be heartbroken...we were actually together. But with her, we never were. We didn't even get the chance. And I can't stay here, seeing her every day, knowing that we could have had something that's impossible now and seeing you every day knowing that we had something that we can never have again. I know I don't have any right to, but I...I can't bear to see them together. I can see it in her eyes every time I look at her. I can see it in her aura every time we touch. I can't bear knowing the effect I have on her - and that she feels something for me -, and then see her with Nadia. And, even though I put on a strong front and pretend like its okay, it hurts to see you with Ciara too. "

She sighed heavily, finally lifting her eyes to find Dyson's as she continued. The wolf-man looked slightly pained and guilty, but Bo forced herself to continue, "You once told me 'animals like to lick their wounds in private', and that's exactly what I need to do, Dyson. I need to heal; I need time to find myself again. I can't do that here, constantly reminded of the things I want most but I can't have," Bo explained, as evenly as she possible could, playing with the wolf's fingers in an attempt to keep herself put together as she thought of Lauren with Nadia and Dyson with Ciara.

Dyson sighed heavily, squeezing the succubus' hand before he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I get it, I do." And he did, completely, but it didn't change the fact that he would miss her. He might be unable to love her intimately, but he did love her a great deal. Like a hurricane, Bo had swept into his life, wild and untamed and, in the process, changed so much about him, in a very good way. She had taught him that there was so much in life to love, so much to live for.

Bo clung to him, burying her face in his chest. "You know I'll always love you, even if you can't love me back," The succubus whispered almost painfully against her former lover's hard and muscled torso.

"I know," the man rumbled, pulling Bo closer in an act of comfort. Dyson pulled away, breaking their embrace to look his friend in the eye. "You shouldn't go. You should fight for her."

Bo smiled a sad smile and lifted a lazy eyebrow. "Since when do you want me to fight for _Lauren_?"

The wolf-man's lips quirked a tad and his eyes shined, but he never returned her smile. "I know I've never been a big fan and we don't really get along...but you love her," he explained softly, now avoiding Bo's eyes. "You're a fighter, Bo, and right now you're giving up. If you do that now, you'll never forgive yourself. You fought for me, why not for her? "

"That's the thing, Dyson. I had a right to fight for you but she's not mine to fight for. She might have feelings for me, but her feelings for Nadia are stronger. She's made it clear when she pretty much told me to my face. So I need to step back for a while, just let them be."

"Humans are stupid creatures. We both know they say things they don't mean."

Bo smiled, but it only lasted a second. "I think she meant this." With that, the succubus sighed. "Well, we better get back. Kenzie and I have to leave soon." She stood, Dyson following, and the large man engulfed the succubus in another hug. "I'll miss you, DyDy."

The wolf chuckled. "I thought we agreed you never call me that in public."

"Yeah, well, we're having a private conversation so that's not really public, is it?"

"Indeed," Dyson said a smile clear in his voice even though Bo couldn't see it. The pair pulled apart, Bo's hands resting on her former lover's shoulders.

"This isn't goodbye, Dyson. I will be back, I promise. But I need you to promise me something too."

Dyson eyed her with caution. "And what would that be?"

"Well, firstly," Dyson raised his eyebrows, but the succubus continued, "Don't tell Lauren where I've gone?" Bo asked hesitantly, making her request come off as more of a question. The wolf-man hesitated to answer, seeming to consider her request for a moment before nodding reluctantly. Bo nodded in return, both in thanks and acknowledgement to his silent pledge. "Thanks. Secondly..."

Dyson sighed heavily. "You're testing your luck, Bo."

The succubus pulled an envelope from her black jacket and handed it to the wolf-man, her brown eyes pleading. "Can you give this to her?" At the Shifter's questioning look, she elaborated. "It's a letter," she explained.

Dyson's brow furrowed and he gently shook his head, pushing her outstretched hand away. "No, Bo. You need to talk to her. In person," he added firmly before the succubus could protest. "If you leave her with a letter and nothing else, she'll never forgive you. You know that."

Bo gave a humorless snort. "Maybe that's what I'm counting on."

Dyson shook his head again stubbornly, a stern look in his eyes. "Go to her and talk to her."

She sighed, hanging her head partly in shame, partly in annoyance and frustration. "Why are you asking me to do this? You know she's part of the reason I can't stay here anymore and you're torturing me by asking me to go and see the woman I'm trying to avoid? I can't, Dyson...She'll want to know why and where I'm going, and those are things I just can't answer, not to her face." Her eyes bored into the man's blue ones, begging him to understand her plea and just do as she asked, but Dyson still refused with a firm shake of his head. Bo sighed heavily.

"Bo," Dyson tried to explain softly, furrowing his brow in thought, his eyes intense as he stared at her and gathered his thoughts, "She has a right to hear it from you, face to face. How did you feel when I just left after the Norn?" The succubus' face clenched slightly as she remembered the painful weeks Dyson had been missing, and the wolf placed a large hand over her own sympathetically. "It would be the same thing. Even giving her a letter, it's the same thing. She deserves to hear the truth from you, just like you did. Don't make my mistake, Bo. Don't do the Lauren what I did to you."

Bo inhaled deeply, understanding where her friend was coming from but still not liking it one bit. Still, now that she was seeing things from a different perspective, a perspective that she had once experienced, she knew Dyson was right. Lauren did deserve to be confronted face-to-face, no matter how much it hurt. She just had to suck it up, grow some balls and face her fears.

Easier said than done, right?

"Alright, Dyson. I'll talk to her." With a sigh, she reached into her jacket once again, replacing the letter for Lauren and pulling out another, this one with his name scribbled on the envelop. She handed it to him with a smile, and the Shifter's forehead crinkled in confusion as he flicked his eyes between the letter she held and the succubus herself. "Don't read it until I'm gone," She requested as Dyson hesitantly took the envelope from her hand. Dyson smiled slightly, nodding once and grabbing the succubus' hand. "Okay, Thirdly..."

Dyson chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "What is it this time?" The serious look on the succubus' face, however, quickly killed the shifter's amusement.

"I need you to take care of her," Bo said softly, meeting Dyson's eyes head on with no hesitation. "Make sure Lachlan doesn't get out of hand. I know...I know it's a lot to ask, but please..."

The Detective placed a soft hand on the succubus', squeezing it reassuringly, "Don't worry, Bo. I'll keep an eye on her until you get back." She breathed a sigh of relief, feeling as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. "Let's get back." Bo nodded and stood, the two of them moving slowly back towards the small group hand in hand as the pair basked in the last few moments they would have together in the near future.

They joined their friends, who were sitting at a round table reminiscing and laughing, Bo taking a seat next to Kenzie as Dyson took his spot beside Ciara. The Goth slid Bo a beer and the succubus smiled, taking a long swallow as she jumped into the conversation. The group teased Kenzie about all the messes she had gotten herself into and laughed about all their face-palm moments and mind fucks. They drank their beers and told stories about the times before they met.

"I'm feeling this...feeling. It's a depressy feeling. I don't like the depressy feelings," the Goth whined as her succubus best friend bumped her shoulder reassuringly in the midst of the foursome.

"Aw, come on," Hale said with a wide smile, "It aint' like you're leaving us for good. You'll be back."

"Siren," Kenzie chirped perkily, "Oh Siren! How I shall miss your washboard abs and creamy milk-chocolate skin. Oh! And I can't forget your magical hangover-be-gone whistle skills. God, I'll definatly miss that. You should bottle that stuff and sell it. I'm sure Trick could find a way to do it, I would be more than happy to help you market it for a 60/40 cut," the Russian prompted with an eager, hopeful smile while the Blood King rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Um, somehow I don't think that's possible, Kenz," Bo teased as she looked at her bestie with a fond smile.

The Goth muttered a soft 'dammit' under her breath before she turned to the succubus. "You're right. If it was possible, I would already have bottled up your Vag and would be rich by now."

"I'm not quite sure whether I should be intrigued or disgusted," Ciara spoke from the opposite side, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Dyson lightly patted her upper arm, murmuring, "Don't think about it. It's better to never actually think about anything the human says."

"Hey!" Said human protested, pointing a finger at the wolf-man as a smirk curled his lips and Bo chuckled softly at her side. "And you!" Kenzie exclaimed, whirling on her best friend. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Aw, Kenz...I'm always on your side. I love you," The succubus said sweetly with a wide grin.

Kenzie's glare morphed into a large beaming smile, patting the brunette's cheek gently, "I love you too, Bo-bo. Flattery will certainly get you everywhere...except my pants," she added in afterthought with a pointed look to her BFF, who smiled brightly. The others looked at her curiously, and she shrugged, "We all saw how her 'strictly platonic' worked with Lauren, and you are so not playing that angle with this girlie, succubum."

Bo's grin widened. "I'm sure I could convince you," she purred seductively, leaving against her best friend and resting her head on Kenzie's shoulders as she stared up at her through her eyelashes.

Kenzie shook her head adamantly. "Nuh-uh, I love you too much to enable your addiction. Twelve steps honey. Just twelve small little steps."

"Hey! It's not an addiction! It's my biological imperative!" The succubus protested with mock anger. The other's had long sense tried to interrupt the best-friend squabble and just resorted to watching them bicker with amused and fond smiles.

Kenzie looked at her best friend blankly for a second before blinking rapidly, "Um, channeling Lauren, much? Quick," She shouted, leaping from her chair and tossing a hand animatedly into the air and adequately startling Ciara as she did so, "someone get me some leather pants and a sword of some kind!"

"Oh shut up," Bo grumbled, slapping her friend's arm. Dyson laughed outright, trying to cover his amusement when the succubus sent him a glare. Ciara hid her smile by taking a sip of her wine while Hale just starred open-mouthed - his mind still picturing Bo and Kenzie making out - and Trick watched them all like a disapproving father.

"The first step is admitting you have a problem," Kenzie sing-songed as she sank back into her chair.

"She does have a point," Dyson admitted with a grin.

"I hate you all," Bo sulked, crossing her arms indignantly over her ample cleavage and resting her chin on her chest.

"No you don't," Kenzie beamed, looping one arm through her bestie's and placing a kiss on her cheek. "You lurve us."

Hale reluctantly raised his hand and the small, amused, gathering turned their attention to him. "Okay, I'm just gonna jump right out there and ask the question that I'm sure is swimming around everyone's mind," he started, looking toward Bo. "You trying to get into Lil' Mama's pants?"

Bo's brow scrunched in a mixture of outrage and disgust. "Of course not. She's my best friend," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That would be way too weird."

"But...You said...and then..." The Siren stuttered in confusion, oblivious to the smile and secretive knuckle-bump the best friends shared in his distracted state. Trick chuckled and shook his head while Dyson's shoulders shook with silent laughter and Ciara tried to hide a smile by clearing her throat.

"Besides, out of the two of us, if anyone wants into anyone's pants, it's Kenzie that wants into mine. She's the one always smacking me on the ass," The succubus pointed out.

"Yes," Kenzie admitted, "But it's a very perky and cute ass. It calls to me. I just can't resist," The Goth said dramatically.

Hale was once more rendered silent with a dreamy look on his face and his mouth hanging open, and the best friends shared a pleased smirk. "Girls," Trick chastised as Dyson shook his head.

Ciara poked the dazed siren in the shoulder, which received no reaction what-so-ever, and turned her eyes toward the human and succubus pair, clearly impressed. "You have to teach me how to do that."

"It's an art, really," Bo commented offhandedly with a small shrug. "All part of being a badass succubus."

"Siren, oh Siren, How I shall miss you," Kenzie repeated, jolting the detective from his daze, "With your washboard abs and creamy milk chocolate skin!"

"Can I vote to not go down this road again?" Ciara cut in with a slightly awkward half-smile, "I'm not quite sure I completely like or understand where it went last time, and I'd rather not find out where it'll go this time around."

"I second her motion," Dyson grumbled at her side, one corner of his lips upturned.

Hale chuckled. "Don't bother me any," he drawled, taking a long, satisfying swig of his beer.

"Yeah, only because she's talking about your body and girl on girl action...I wonder why you're not bothered," Bo added sarcastically.

"Can you really blame me?" The siren asked with a smirk.

"I suppose we can't. After all, he is _just _a man." Ciara added in airily, a smirk on her face. Bo and Kenzie laughed, the succubus leaning over the table to give her friend an enthusiastic high five.

"Buuuurn," Kenzie drawled, "You want some ice with that burn?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Hale drawled dismissively, shooting a glare to his best friend, who snickered into his beer. "You act like you haven't thought about, man."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong," Dyson corrected, raising an eyebrow and hefting his glass toward his partner. "I know better than to let thoughts like that even enter my mind."

"Damn right, you do," Ciara confirmed with a sharp nod and a pointed look toward the shifter.

Bo, in the meantime, glanced at the clock and a frown tugged at her lips when she read what it said. It was getting closer and closer to the time Kenzie and herself had decided to be on the road, and she still had one more stop to make, one she dreaded: Lauren. The way time was flying by, the succubus and human needed to say their goodbyes and leave soon, or they were going to be behind schedule.

Kenzie, sensing her best friend's unease, followed the brunette's eyes and noticed the time as well. Lightly, she bumped Bo's shoulder, drawing the Fae woman's attention and smiled a small smile. "Gettin' that time, Bo Bo."

The succubus' frown grew more defined. "I know."

The Goth lightly slapped Bo's thigh, giving her an encouraging, but pained, smile. "Whelp, let's get this show on the road." Bo nodded.

Both girls turned back toward their friends to find the foursome starring at them with forlorn and sad faces. Bo smiled, looking at each in turn. Grasping her best friends hand in an act of comfort and reassurance both to herself and Kenzie, the pair stood in tandem, prompting the other's to do the same. The only sounds in the Dal for many moments were the screeching of the wooden chair legs scraping against the lacquered floor and the breathing of its six occupants. The silence was awkward, their eyes shifting from one another to the floor, until Kenzie broke the trance and stepped around the table and moved toward Hale.

The Goth held out one hand and the Siren smiled before he took it, the pair falling into the easy routine of their secret handshake. Once that was done, Hale enveloped the petite human in a fierce hug while Kenzie clung to him in return.

"Guess we're just gonna have to be lone side-kicks from now on, huh Siren," Kenzie whispered in a moment of rare seriousness, and the detective smiled.

"Just a call away, Lil' Mama. Just a call away."

"Take care of Dyson, okay? You know how crazy he gets and he's all broody and moody wolf-man, so you have to cheer him up for me because I won't be here to do it. And you have to be sure to kick his ass at pool for me too, cuz he always cheats when we play and-"

Hale's chuckle and his hands placed firmly on her shoulder cut off the Goth's rambling, "Easy, there. We got along alright before you and Bo came along, and we'll be just fine until you get back...just a lot more bored."

Bo smiled fondly at the pair, giving them a bit of privacy as she turned to Ciara, noticing the blond woman watching her with a sad smile. The pair met in an embrace and Bo fought against the familiar wave of ever-present desire that welled in her at the feel of another woman's body against her own.

"Keep Dyson in line for me, okay?" the succubus requested, giving Ciara a gentle squeeze before they broke apart.

Ciara smiled. "I will." The blond hesitated and Bo gave her the time she needed to collect her thoughts. "I know we didn't have the best start, Bo," the fairy began, "but you've done so much for me, from saving my life to letting Dyson and I have a chance and I just want you to know I will miss you. You're one of the finest people I've ever had the fortune of knowing, and in all my years, that's saying quite a bit. I'm lucky to call myself your friend."

The succubus smiled at the sincerity in the blonde's time, and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you. You're a great person, Ciara. I'm the lucky one. Take care of him, k? God knows he needs it." She requested with a soft smile and a nod in Dyson's direction. "And I promise when I get back, I'll let you spend massive amounts of money on me as a 'welcome home' shopping trip."

Ciara laughed softly. "Agreed." The pair shared another quick hug and a small smile before Bo turned toward Hale, who was watching Kenzie say goodbye to Dyson with a fond smile.

"Hale," she called, pulling him into her surprise embrace. "I'll miss you, you crazy siren. Who else is going to give Dyson hell for me?"

"You mean, besides Ciara?" Hale chuckled in her ear, tightening his hold. "Be careful, Bo," He warned, his voice taking on an uncharacteristic seriousness, "You and Kenzie are trouble magnets...take care of her."

Bo smiled, pulling away to look at her friend. "Always. Kenz is my family. You know I would die before I let anything happen to her."

The Fae nodded. "Yeah, I know. But you can't keep her safe if you're dead, so you stay alive too, aight?" His eyes flicked toward Kenzie, still holding fiercely onto the wolf-man, fighting the tears pooling in her eyes.

"You luurve her." She drawled with a wide smile. "But Hale," She stated teasingly, her voice taking on a scandalous lilt, "She's a Human!"

He shrugged. "She's cool...for a human..."

"She grows on you, huh?" Bo said knowingly, watching her best friend with a fond smile.

"Yeah," the siren drawled, "Like a fungus."

She laughed, holding out her right arm in a diagonal line, fist clenched. Hale grinned, bumping his forearm with her own so their arms formed an 'X' in a typical Fae gesture of friendship. Their eyes locked for a moment before they both nodded and Bo turned to see Trick waiting for her.

She smiled widely, bending over a bit to give the shorter man a fierce hug. The Blood King seemed surprised at first but quickly returned the embrace, smiling fondly at his protégé. "I'm gonna miss you, Trick. You've helped me so much, taught me so much. I don't know what I would have done without you. And I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

The Fae gave a small laugh, patting the succubus on the back gently. "You don't owe me anything, Bo. It's been my honor to call you a friend."

Bo studied the man, her mentor, for a long moment before lightly grasping his hand and pulling him away from the main group to give them some privacy. They each took a seat on the same couch her and Dyson had occupied, and Bo took a deep, steadying breath before finally speaking. "You know, my father and I were never close...He was very strict and hard on me, and apart of him never really accepted me as his daughter...especially after I-" She abruptly cut off, clenching her eyes shut for a second to rid herself of the horrible memories that flooded her mind at the mention of that fateful day that was the beginning of her own personal hell.

She remembered it like it was yesterday, how in love she had believed herself to be as her and Kyle made out in the back of his truck and as their making out had progressed to making love. She could recall how he tasted as she drained his life force from his body, like mint toothpaste, bubblegum and Cherry Coke and how exhilarated and strong she had felt as his Chi flowed into her. She could still picture his cold, lifeless body, eyes glazed over and a smile on his face as she woke up from her exhausted slumber in the wake of their lovemaking and turned to give him a soft kiss and mummer her love for him. She could practically feel her throat burn from her screams of horror and her sobs when she realized what she had done, and the feeling of the rocks cutting into her bare feet as she stumbled from Kyle's truck in a panic. She could hear her father yelling at her after she had told her parents what she had done, calling her a demon and a whore so many times she actually began to believe it. She could see the look in his eyes as he called her those things, the look of hatred even as her mother cried on the couch holding an album of Bo's baby pictures in her lap. Bo had sobbed, begged her father on her knees to help her and all he had done was look at her with disgust and tell her he rued the day he and his wife had found her on their doorstep with nothing but a soft pink baby blanket and a picture with her name on it.

It was the admission that changed everything for her. But she forced the thoughts away and her attention back to Trick.

Her brow scrunched and she swallowed stiffly, feeling tears well in her eyes. "I...I can't even count how many times I would be dead now if not for your help...Kenzie too. You've done more for me than anyone has ever cared enough to. You've given me someone to run to when I had nowhere else to go. You helped me find myself after being lost for so many years. You've accepted me and supported me, made sacrifices for me and covered my ass more than once even though you knew it could get you in a hell of a lot of trouble. Because of you, I'm a better person." She paused again, taking a deep breath to gather herself and steady her voice. "What I'm trying to say is that you're been more of a father to me my real father ever was...either of them," she added with a bittersweet smile.

Trick cleared his throat in an attempt to hide the tears welling in his own eyes from Bo's moving revelation, "It was the least I could do after what I did to Aife...but I'm proud to have had a part in making you the wonderful person you've turned out to be. You might have given me a headache or two, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. And Bo," he paused, waiting for the succubus' full attention before continuing, "I know why you're leaving."

"You..." Bo began, both in surprise and confusion as she wondered just how the Elder knew. Was she really that easy to read?

Trick nodded. "I know it's not just because of Lauren or Dyson."

Her face fell. She should have known better than to try to hide anything from him. Trick knew her better than anyone with the exception of Kenzie. She whispered, "I'm afraid, Trick...of what I might become...of what I might do to you."

The old man smiled gently, "Don't be. I don't believe you have an evil bone in your body and I know you would never intentionally do anything to me or anyone else you care about."

She smiled softly with just a tad of melancholy. "I hope so...but one always needs a contingency plan, and this just so happens to be mine," she said with false enthusiasm

Trick nodded slightly, but his brow was furrowed as he answered her, "You can't always run away from your problems, Bo."

The brunette barked a humorless laugh. "It's what I do best."

"Yes, but running doesn't always solve everything. You have people here that love you and support you. Besides, Lauren is nothing if not pig-headed and stubborn. If she gets it in her mind to go after you, she will."

"She won't," Bo reassured, "If anything, she'll be happy I'm gone and she won't have to deal with feeling like she's betraying Nadia every time we look at each other. Me being out of the picture will give them the space they need to reconnect...fall in love again." Her last few words were spoken in a whisper, as if the very thought of Lauren falling in love with anyone but her, again or otherwise, was painful.

"Maybe she needs you to fight for her," Trick proposed gently.

Bo frowned, meeting his eyes. "She needs me to let go. She loves Nadia, Trick. She enslaved herself just to find a cure for her. I can't compete with that kind of love, and even if I could-" She forcefully cut herself off before she worked herself into a rant, and Trick squeezed her hand briefly in an act of comfort. "Even if I could, I have no right. Nadia was there long before I was, so I need to step away. I can't do that if I'm here."

The Elder Fae nodded in understanding, the look in his warm brown eyes regretful and sympathetic. "You've got a big heart. You're such a caring and selfless person, Bo. It takes a very strong character to do the things you've done and refuse to let them wear you down. You proved it when you removed the curse on Nadia to free Lauren from the Ash, and you're proving it now by not interfering with them, by giving them space."

Bo started slightly. "How did you know I-" she cut off at Trick's amused smile and gave him one of her own. "Of course you knew." Trick somehow knew everything.

He chuckled, "Yes, I knew it would be you."

"How?" The Succubus asked curiously.

"Because," Trick explained in a gentle tone, "You love her, and you want her to be happy, even if it's not with you. You didn't like watching her suffer, so you did what you had to to stop that suffering, no matter what the cost to yourself."

Bo once again found herself fighting back tears. "It hurts, Trick. I could get over Dyson. I know what he did for me, and I'm very grateful to him for it. But with Lauren, I always held out hope that once Nadia woke up, she would have the closure she needed and she could move on...move on with me," she added with a tearful chuckle.

"I know," the Blood King said gently, patting the succubus' back, "but you're strong, Bo. I know you'll get through it. I have faith in you. And," Trick began again, more softly this time, "If the time does ever come, I forgive you."

Bo knew without her mentor having to elaborate that he was forgiving her in advance for the possibility of her killing him. All at once, she was overwhelmed with emotion - Sadness and despair, love for this man in front of her - and for Kenzie, Dyson, Hale, Ciara and most importantly, Lauren - heartbreak and guilt, desperation and drive, pride and gratefulness. Overcome, Bo once more pulled the Light Fae Elder into her arms, clinging to him as a few tears slipped from her eyes. This time, Trick didn't hesitate to return her embrace, holding her tightly. "Thank you, Trick, for everything. What am I going to do without you?"

"You're making it sound like you're not coming back, Bo."

Bo's lips twitched ever so slightly. "I'm coming back. I just don't know how long I'll be gone for...and you never know what could happen." There was a cryptic, foreboding undertone to the succubus' words, one that Trick didn't like one bit.

But Bo didn't offer up any other explanation, and he didn't ask. Instead, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an old, worn rectangular jewelry box, smiling when he saw the look of surprise on the Succubus' face. "I have something for you," he explained, passing Bo the prize. She took it gingerly, almost hesitantly, caressing the velvet cover reverently for a few moments before opening it. A small gasp passed her lips as she studied the pendant encased in the silken lining of the case, gently stroking the design. "It was my wife's," the Elder stated, watching the play of emotions on the Succubus' face fondly.

"Oh Trick, I couldn't," Bo said softly, her eyes never leaving the piece of jewelry, even as she tried to hand the jewelry box back to him.

"I insist. May I?" Trick asked, holding out a hand. Bo obliged, handing him the box. He gently lifted the silver chain from its silken throne, expertly working the clasp before leaning toward the Succubus. Bo lifted her hair from her neck, allowing the Blood King to fasten the clasp around her neck and the pendant to fall onto her cleavage. "It means 'love'. I gave it to my wife before we wed, as a symbol of my devotion. She wore it every day until she died. It makes me think of you. Your gift is love, Bo, and I'm not just talking about being a succubus. You bring love and light into people's lives, make them realize that there is something worth fighting for. You make them see how much we have to live for. Just like my wife did. I've forgotten how it felt to...well, to feel. To care. "

Bo gently fingered the pendant, caressing it reverently, "Trick, I can't accept this."

"Yes, you can," The Light Elder agreed with a fond smile, "She would have wanted you to have it. She would have adored you, Bo. You're so much like her. You have her strength, her spirit and her relentless drive to do the right thing. If she and I had ever had a daughter, I like to imagine our child would be just like you." The Succubus found herself tearing up as her mentor talked so lovingly about his wife.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, "I can't tell you how much this means to me. I'm honored."

"It is I that is honored," the Elder stated.

Before Bo could reply, Kenzie called Trick's name and swept him into a massive embrace, plopping down on the couch next to the Fae. "Oh Trickster, I'm gonna miss you so much!" The Goth practically screamed. "Just so you know," Kenzie stated matter-of-factly as she pulled away and looked the man in the eye, "Just because Succubum and I are hittin' the road for a little crazy 'Screw-the-world Drink-all-day-party-all-night' road trip doesn't mean our little lifetime-of-free-drinks deal is chucked out the window, got it T-man?"

Bo chuckled, even as Trick and Kenzie began to argue about the terms of their agreement, and stood to give them some time alone. She found herself working back to Dyson. "Well, Wolf-man, I guess this is it, yeah?"

Dyson half-smiled sadly. "Guess so." The pair stared fondly at one another for a few moments before Dyson took a deep breath and spoke. "Look, Bo, I know you're doing what you think you need to right now, but don't be reckless." When the succubus opened her mouth to protest, the wolf quickly cut her off. "You're not the most level headed person, we all know that. Don't go looking for trouble. Montreal is a new town and you won't have anyone you trust to watch your back besides Kenzie."

The Succubus smiled. "I know, Dyson, and I won't," she reassured. "I'm not going to do anything stupid...well, any more stupid than usual, at least," she added with a grin at Dyson's skeptical look. Bo pulled him closer, enveloping the large man in her arms. "And besides, if I get into too much trouble, you'll just have to come and rescue me, won't you?" she added teasingly.

"I would prefer to visit under normal circumstances, if you don't mind," The wolf grumbled in her ear.

"Aw, you're gonna miss me," Bo teased. She pulled back slightly, just enough to brush a soft kiss against his cheek before clinging to him fiercely. "I know I'm gonna miss you."

"Don't stay away too long. A couple of years, and I'm coming to get you. I don't care if you've 'found yourself' by then or not, I'll drag you back kicking and screaming," Dyson commanded sternly with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes when they separated.

Bo smiled widely, looking around at her small group of friends. "I couldn't stay away even if I wanted to. I would miss you guys too much."

"Damn straight," Hale drawled with a smirk. Bo noticed that both Trick and Kenzie had rejoined the group, both looking as if they carried the weight of the world on their shoulders, making Bo wonder just what they had discussed.

The succubus smiled, trailing her eyes from one friend to the next, studying them each so she wouldn't forget a thing in the time her and Kenzie were away. By the time her eyes made it to her best friend, she smiled sadly, knowing how much the Goth would miss everyone too, and held out her hand to her. "Ready to go?"

Kenzie nodded dejectedly, reaching forward to take the offered appendage as Bo pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her shoulders for comfort. The Human sighed, leaning her head against her friend's shoulders. Bo chuckled at the sad looks on her friend's faces, her voice catching slightly as tears again welled in her eyes. "Don't be so sad, guys. We're not going away forever."

"If you ever need anything, _anything_," Trick stressed as he looked at the two girls that had wormed their way into his heart, "Just call."

"You know we will," Bo agreed.

"As if we would call anyone else, Trickster," Kenzie added.

"We've gotta go. I don't want to get on the road too late, and we have another stop to make," the succubus said, her eyes on Dyson who gave an approving nod and a small smile. Trick, too, smiled, no doubt figuring out her intentions.

"We do?" Kenzie asked in confusion, turning to look at her bestie. Bo nodded and the Human asked again, "Where?"

"Lauren."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

She was nervous, that much was obvious. Her clenched fist was still poised in front of the door in an attempt to knock, but she couldn't bring herself to - not at the moment, at least. What exactly was she going to say? 'Oh, hey, Lauren. So, here's the thing. Kenzie and I are leaving town. Why? Oh, well, because I'm in love with you and I can't bear to see you with Nadia every day. What a cluster fuck, right?'

Yeah, what a plan.

She was more than a little tempted to just leave the letter she had written on Lauren's doorstep, knock on the door and take off, but the chances of Nadia getting a hold of it and reading it was just too great for her liking.

She sighed deeply. She was stalling...something Kenzie would slap her in the back of her head for. She could almost imagine what her best friend would say right now if she had chosen to accompany Bo to the front door instead of waiting in the car.

With an exasperated sigh, she turned away from the door and buried her face in her hands. "God dammit, Bo, get a grip. It's just Lauren. Just a friendly talk between two friends," she muttered softly to herself, "Yeah, just friends. No big deal. It's not like you're in love with her or anything...UGH! God Dammit! You can do this..." She gave a sharp bark of ironic, humorless laughter, failing to hear the sound of the door opening behind her.

"Do you talk to yourself a lot?" A familiar voice said from behind her, a voice that haunted her dreams and nearly every waking moment.

She whirled, her surprised eyes drinking in the sight of Lauren, leaning against the doorframe dressed in nothing but a pair of short sleep shorts and a barely-there tank top. Unbidden, her eyes swept along the doctor's form, her mouthwatering as she spotted the strip of exposed flesh displayed between the bottom of Lauren's tank top and the top of her shorts and the expanse of cream colored legs that went on for miles - legs she had felt wrapped around her as she had her fingers buried to the hilt inside the doctor.

Her eyes screwed shut, both to rid herself of the images flooding her mind and in an attempt to ignore the way her eyes flashed an unearthly blue as Lauren's energy spiked from an easy four to a ten just from her ogling. This was exactly why she had to leave, because this was exactly what happened every single time they were around one another. Lauren's aura would brighten almost instantly at her presence and it took everything she had in her to let her hunger overwhelm her.

"Lauren. Ah...how...how long have you been...standing there?" The Succubus asked softly as soon as she had gotten what was left of her control back.

The flushed doctor followed Bo's lead, clearing her throat even as she crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to hide her pointed nipples, aroused from the Succubus' piercing gaze, "Not long...I was coming to lock up when I heard you cuss. Is everything okay?"

Bo could the concern thick in the blonde's voice, and her heart clenched. She shifted her eyes away from Lauren's own brown ones, unable to look into them at the moment and see all of the doctor's feelings on display. "Actually, no, everything's not okay. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lauren's brow furrowed and she stepped aside, holding out one arm in welcome for the succubus to come in. "Of course. Come in." Bo hesitantly stepped across the threshold, her eyes searching the apartment silently for Nadia. The last thing she wanted to see at this moment was the girlfriend of the woman she loved.

Noticing her actions, the blond smiled very slightly, "She's not here." Bo turned, surprised, and Lauren gave a soft chuckle, "You wear your thoughts on your sleeve, Bo. Do you want anything to drink? Coffee? Wine?"

Bo shook her head. "No. I won't be here long."

The doctor's brow furrowed but she nodded nonetheless. "Okay. Can I ask what brought you here?"

"We need to talk," Bo stated quickly, trying to get to the point.

Lauren's frown grew more pronounced. "Okay," she said slowly, "Well, do you want to sit down?" She asked, motioning toward the couch.

"No!" Bo's frustration was obvious and she took a deep, steadying breath to calm herself at Lauren's surprised and slightly hurt expression. "Sorry. I just...No. I won't be staying long. I just have a few things I need to tell you and then I'll be out of your hair...for good," she added too softly for the blond to hear. "You can sit if you'd like, but I'd rather stand."

"Okay," the Doctor repeated just as slowly, taking a hesitant seat on the arm rest closest to her. Her hands folded in her lap and she waited patiently for Bo to begin saying whatever she had to say. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest, both from the presence of the succubus and the really bad feeling she felt blooming in the pit of her stomach.

She remained silent, even when Bo began pacing her long, elegant fingers tangling in her mane of dark, unruly hair as she muttered unintelligible words under her breath. A few minutes passed as thus, the succubus trying in vain to gather her thoughts as Lauren simply watched, enraptured by the woman's wild beauty.

God, how she wanted her. Lauren had thought, even hoped, that when Nadia had awoken that she could bury her feelings for the succubus but, if anything, they had only become more intense and all consuming. She was attracted to Bo, yes, devastatingly so, but it was more than that. Lauren cared for her, much deeper than she had ever expected or anticipated. It certainly didn't help the situation when Bo was nearly constantly in her thoughts.

At the moment, she did as she always did when thoughts of Bo consumed her: Lauren reminded herself that it wasn't meant to be. The doctor in her was a realist, forcing her to acknowledge the cold, hard facts - Bo was a succubus, someone who thrived on sex and fed on Chi. She was just a human, not nearly enough to sustain Bo's needs, to keep her fully satisfied. Besides, Succubi were not meant to be monogamous, and she didn't think she could bear knowing that Bo was getting in her kicks on the side. Not to mention that she was the property of the Ash and was Bo was unaligned. There was no future for them, not now and not anytime in the future. No matter how much Lauren wanted Bo, no matter how much she craved for her - and more than in just a sexual way - she just wasn't enough. Never would be.

No, it was better - safer - just to stay with Nadia. Nadia loved her; Nadia would remain faithful and true. There was no risk that Nadia might drain her of her life-force in the middle of making love. There was no reason to fear that being with Nadia might cause a war between the clans or even result in her death because it was against Fae laws for a human and a Fae to be together. She could have a future with Nadia, the white-picket-fence-and-kids-playing-in-the-front-yard package, but she could never have that with Bo.

Nadia was the safer choice, yes. Lauren's scientific mind had gone over every pro and con multiple times and proved this to be true. But it didn't stop her from yearning for Bo. It was her guilt and her sense of responsibility that tied her still to Nadia. After all, her girlfriend had lost five years of her life because of Lauren's ambition and her scientific curiosity, not by any fault of her own. Then there was the fact that Nadia had woken up still very much in love with her, even though - if Lauren was completely truthful with herself - she had given up on Nadia ever waking up and moved on long ago.

So it was, as all of these thoughts burned through her mind, that she was adequately shocked when the succubus finally spoke, "I'm leaving."

"Wha-what?" Lauren was unprepared for the searing pain that stole through her at Bo's words, nor was she prepared for the feelings that welled inside of her at the intense look in the brunette's eyes.

"I said I'm leaving. Well, Kenzie and I. We're leaving town." Bo repeated, slower and clearer.

"Why?" Lauren asked, forcing the first thing that came to her mind out of her mouth as she fought to regain her composure. Though it pained her to see the succubus day in and day out, the thought of not seeing her at all was worse than death.

The succubus barked a short, unamused laugh. "I told Dyson she would want to know why," she muttered under her breath, her eyes avoiding the blond doctor at all cost. "I guess when you run for so long, you get used to it. I'm gettin' kind of stir crazy staying in one place for so long, so me and Kenz are gonna hit the road for a while, see where it takes us," she said loud enough for Lauren to hear, the lie flowing almost too easily from her mouth.

The doctor's brow furrowed and she stood from her perch, approaching the succubus slowly. One pale hand lifted, intent on grasping Bo's hand, but the brunette took a hurried step back. "Is...Is everything okay, Bo?" she asked softly, trying to keep the hurt from her voice at the rejection.

Bo gave a tense nod, running a nervous hand through her hair and looking everywhere but the doctor in an attempt to ignore the pained look on Lauren's face. "Yeah, everything's fine. Perfect, even. I just...you know, wanted to let you know I was leaving before you heard it from someone else."

Lauren nodded slightly, gulping audibly to ease the thick dryness in her mouth. "I...appreciate you letting me know," she croaked, somewhat hoarsely. A few moments passed in thick awkward silence, neither woman knowing just what to say. Lauren wrung her hands, the bad feeling in her stomach having long grown into a full-blown catastrophe even as she fought against the stinging in her eyes that promised the threat of tears. But she wouldn't cry. She willed herself not to. "How...how long will you be gone? Are you coming back? Where are you going?" The questions ripped almost frantically from her throat before she could stop them.

"I don't know how long we'll be gone, or where we're going. Maybe across the border, back to the states. I hear New York is nice this time of year, and I've always wanted to visit the Big Apple. Kenzie and I will figure it out as we go once we get on the road, I guess." She once more ran a hand through her hair, trying to hide the nervous shaking of her hands as she inhaled deeply, "We're coming back, I just don't know when." Bo trailed off with an awkward laugh when she realized she was rambling, looking everywhere but the good doctor.

"Why does it feel like I'm never going to see you again?"

Bo felt a pang in her heart at Lauren's softly spoken, pained words and she lifted her eyes to find the blonde's already waiting for her, filled with un-shed tears. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she closed the distance between them, cupping her former lover's cheeks in the palms of her hands. "Hey," she whispered, wiping away the tears that had spilled from Lauren's cheeks with her thumbs, "I'm coming back, I promise. I just need some-" she cut off, not willing to reveal the true reason she was leaving to the doctor just yet. Instead, she redirected, "I won't stay away for too long. Someone's gotta keep you out of trouble, right?"

Lauren laughed a teary laugh, and Bo willed herself not to break. Everything in her screamed to take the doctor's lips with her own, to will Lauren to understand how much she loved her and how much she wanted her. But she remained strong, forcing her willpower into iron. She had to remind herself just why she was doing this. For once, she needed to do something for herself.

'You don't have to pretend to be okay with it, you know. If it hurts to be around them, then don't be. I know you want to be the good friend, but you need to take care of yourself for a little while, Bo,' Kenzie had said to her the day they made the decision to leave, and she repeated the words in her head now. She needed to take care of her own needs for once...like she used to before Lauren had told her she was Fae.

"I'll just...I'll miss you," Lauren said softly, leaning against the succubus' hand. In that moment, Bo could almost make herself believe that it was true, that the emotion shining in Lauren's eyes actually meant something.

_But it doesn't, _Bo reminded herself, _She has Nadia now._ Aloud, she said, "I'll miss you too. Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it." The lies seemed to come easier and easier from her lips. She didn't know how long she would be gone, but she knew it wouldn't be anytime soon.

"What am I going to do without you, Bo," the doctor whispered, nearly throwing herself into the succubus' arms.

Bo clung to her, burying her face in Lauren's jasmine-scented hair, breathing in deeply in an effort to ingrain the scent in her mind. "You don't need me anymore," the Fae whispered in return, "never really did."

"I'll always need you, Bo. You're my best friend." The words were spoken with a bit stronger this time, and it made Bo realize that Lauren's rare moment of vulnerability had passed and she was pulling herself together again. _Best friend,_ the succubus thought bitterly, _that's all you are to her. Her best friend slash former fuck buddy_.

Reluctantly, she pulled out of the blonde's embrace, finding Lauren's typically masked face in front of her once again. A soft smile graced her lips and she brushed her thumb once more against the doctor's cheekbone. Her eyes locked with Lauren's, she leaned forward and brushed her lips across the path her thumb had taken, delighting in the way the blonde's body hummed at the gentle touch before she withdrew and stepped out of Lauren's arms.

"I have to go. Kenzie's waiting in the car," she stated, her own walls reconstructed and her will once more turned to iron.

Lauren nodded, crossing her arms across her chest and staring dejectedly into the succubus' eyes, her own brown ones lifeless. "If you need anything...call me," she offered, admirably keeping the desperation from her voice.

Bo shook her head, "I'm not going to call you while I'm gone...and I don't want you to call me." She made sure her tone was even, not showing an ounce of desperation. _Take care of yourself, take care of yourself,_ she repeated the mantra over and over again, using Kenzie's words to reinforce her own discipline. Lauren said nothing as her last possible hope of having some contact with her former lover was crushed, but she forced her face to remain impassive as she gave a short, sharp nod. "Goodbye, Lauren."

With one last long look, the succubus turned on heel, closing the distance between her and the door with a few long strides. She managed to make it out the door, down the steps, into her car and into Kenzie's arms before the tears fell.

Lauren, however, only lasted long enough to collapse to the floor after the door closed behind the succubus before the sobs wracked her body.

**Parting Words; **Heartbreaking, right? Don't worry, Doccubus fans, things will work out, I promise. This will be a long one, so buckle down the hatches and get ready, alright? ;D Don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you thought of the first chapter!

-Lux


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note;** Wow! Thanks for all the positive reviews, guys. They make me happier than sex makes Bo! I really didn't think I was going to get this much feedback for the first chapter, so thanks to everyone that reviewed and added me or the story to their alerts!

With that said, some things need to be explained about this chapter. In season one, Aife told Bo that her 'father' had held her captive and raped her blah blah blah...yeah, well, that didn't happen exactly like that for this story. You'll find out what I'm talking about as you read, but I thought I'd give you a heads up.

Here's Chapter Two! Hope you all like it! It will be shorter than the first installment, but hopefully just as exciting!

**Disclaimer**; I do not own Lost girl, their characters, their story, blah blah blah, but I do own Jacklyn, as well as her concept and Fae species, so please do not steal. If you wish to use her character in your own story, please message me for permission.

**Two Months Later**

"Kenzie!" Bo called as she strolled into their newest abode. Her eyes were intent on her phone and her brow was furrowed as she read the text her best friend had sent. _Dearest sista from another mista, get you're sex-crazed ass home ASAP. Something's come up._ "Kenzie, what's so important you had to text me in the middle of-"

"Middle of what? You're latest tryst with the first hunk of man-meat you could get your horny little hands on?" The succubus heard the Goth call from deeper inside the house, "I'm in the kitchen!"

Bo smiled, pocketing her phone before heading toward the disembodied sound of her friend's voice.

God, if there was one thing she missed about the clubhouse, it was the lack of walls. The abandoned building had always been so open; it made their newest abode feel almost suffocating. The small house wasn't the fanciest place by any means, but it had everything the human and Fae needed; Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen with working - if stubborn - appliances, a large living room and power. Though it didn't rank as her favorite place she had ever lived in - the clubhouse would always hold that spot - it was far better than most of the places she had crashed. It, too, had been abandoned but it hadn't taken much work on her and Kenzie's part to get in livable condition. They were still missing a few things - some more furniture would be nice, for instance - but after only two months, she was hardly expecting their new abode to be a palace. Still, though the house was a relatively nice place, Bo missed the lack of walls their old place had - or rather, hadn't - as weird as it sounded.

"So, are you going to tell me why you needed me to come home as _soon as possible_," Bo asked teasingly, her back to the kitchen as she shrugged off her leather jacket and tossed it over the back of the couch. Turning toward the kitchen, her attention focused on her best friend as the human leaned against the counter top, a glass of water in her hand.

"We caught a case. We have a _very _important client coming _any _minute now," Kenzie stressed, taking a quick sip from her glass.

Bo arched an eyebrow. "You texted me for _that_? Why can't you do the consultation by yourself and fill me in later?" The succubus cleared the distance between her and the kitchen, stealing Kenzie's drink from her hand and taking a long swallow.

"She specifically requested to speak to you!" Kenzie defended, "Personally, I just think she wants into your pants. She sounded reaaaal excited when she asked to meet with you on the phone."

"Yeah, well, I just might take her up on that offer since _somebody _- who shall remain nameless - interrupted my dinner plans," the succubus grumbled, the hunger making itself known once again no matter how hard she tried to fight it back.

Since they had left Toronto - and everyone in it - behind, Bo had been having to learn how to control her hunger without the bi-weekly injections Lauren had administered to help controlling her more primal urges a bit more simple. It had been incredibly difficult, at first, but she was managing. Like everything else, it only took practice and the succubus was always very careful to feed only from Fae when she was hungrier than usual. Though she wasn't as hungry as she typically was before she fed, having a feeding interrupted had done nothing for her good mood.

"Oh calm down. You'll get your weekly bang. Just meet with this client, and we'll go fishing at Lacrimosa later, okay?" The Goth said, trying to soothe her friend's mood. She felt bad for interrupting Bo's feeding time, but their client had been most adamant about meeting them today, and with the price tag attached to that meeting, Kenzie couldn't resist. After all, that pair of boots at Sacks were calling to her, and with this commission, she could easily have her feet in foot heaven in no time.

"When is she supposed to show up?" No sooner had the words left Bo's mouth, did their doorbell ring. Kenzie's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas, and the succubus couldn't resist the small smile that quirked her lips. "Let's get this over with," she grumbled, even as both she and the Goth headed toward the front door.

She reached it first, her hand grasping the doorknob firmly and giving it a sharp twist. A fake, cheery smile was plastered on her lips, and she took a deep breath as she greeted, "Welcome to Bo Investigations. How can I help-"

Shock cut the words from her lips as he eyes fell on the figure that stood on the other side of the threshold. Kenzie glanced at her best friend, rolling her eyes at the glazed expression on the succubus' face, a look she now knew very well: Desire.

"Hello," the stranger's rich alto voice purred, the greeting positively swimming in a pool of amused undertones as her eyes focused on Bo.

Bo's eyes trailed along the woman's form, taking in every single unchanged detail. Long, wavy red tresses fell well past the woman's shoulders, the different tones and highlights catching the sunlight. A pair of sparkling green eyes studied her in amusement, shining beneath artfully sculpted eyebrows, one raised slightly. Laugh lines framed the stranger's full lips, which wore a satisfied smirk. A white suite jacket hung from her petite yet strong shoulders, covering a black blouse that showed just enough cleavage to be tantalizing. A delicate silver pendant, looking very much like a family crest, hung from her neck, nestled between the creamy white globes of the redhead's breasts. Matching white slacks encased Jacklyn's deliciously curved hips, tapering down into a wide flare, hiding the redhead's shoes - heels, no doubt - from sight.

The succubus' eyes flashed an unearthly blue and a smug grin lifted her lips as her eyes once more met the green ones of their guest. "Why hello," She husked, "I'm Bo. What can I do to help you?" She greeted, her tones thick with suggestive undertones.

The woman raised an eyebrow and her smirk widened as she held out a hand. "Jacklyn, but please call me Jackie." Bo took the offered hand, giving it a short shake before sending a pulse of sexual energy toward the redhead. Jackie shot her eyes downward, spotting the orange glow but she didn't react in a way Bo's usual victims did. Instead, she smiled brightly. "Oh honey, that's completely unnecessary. Even if it did work on me, you definatly don't need it. You have plenty of natural charms working for you all on your own."

Kenzie barked a short laugh, patting her best friend on the back. "Rejected," she drawled mockingly, her voice lowering in pitch.

The succubus, however, just shrugged and smiled. "Can't blame a girl for tryin', right?" Passing a wink to Jackie, she stepped aside and swept her arm out in a classic 'come in' gesture. "Come in, please." Jacklyn took the invitation and stepped through the open door, barely brushing past the brunette on the way. Bo shuddered slightly, causing the redhead's smirk to widen in the slightest.

"Right this way," The succubus directed, leading Jackie toward the living room, Kenzie following close behind. "Make yourself comfortable," she waved a hand toward the couches, "Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Wine? Tequila?" The last word was spoken as a soft purr, complimented with an eyebrow waggle.

Jackie chuckled at the brunette's persistence, shaking her head very slightly. "No, but thank you for the offer."

Bo nodded somewhat disappointedly, once more motioning to the couches. She waited until the redhead had seated before she herself sat, facing the woman as Kenzie perched on the coffee table next to her best friend. "So, how can we help you?"

"Actually," the redhead said with a small smile, "It's me that's here to help you."

Bo's eyebrows lifted curiously, the corners of her lips twitching both in amusement and skepticism. "Oh, really. And how exactly can you help me?" There was a suggestive drawl to her words, and Jacklyn gave a soft chuckle.

"Not in the way you think, sweetie."

"Then how. Better yet, why would you want to?" Bo's tone had gone from suggestive to slightly annoyed, but there were only so many times a girl could get shot down before her self-confidence started to suffer.

"I want to help you," Jacklyn said slowly, almost as if she were talking to a small child, which did nothing for Bo's annoyance level, "Because I'm your sister."

Kenzie chocked on the mouthful of water she had chosen that unfortunate moment to drink, slapping her hand over her mouth in an attempt to keep her spewing to a minimum. "Well," she rasped slightly once she had swallowed what was left of her drink, "That makes your totally obvious flirting completely awkward, Bo-bo, not to mention illegal."

"Wha-what?" Bo stuttered once she recovered from her temporary shock, the desire she had previously felt evaporating quicker than if she had thought about fucking a mountain goat.

"Well," the redhead stated matter-of-factly, "I'm only your half-sister. We share the same father."

Bo just sat, starring at the redhead, mouth agape. She studied her with a new intensity, not one of desire but one of curiosity and desperate need to know more. Kenzie shifted uncomfortably at her side, her eyes flicking almost cautiously between the two women as if she expected an explosion any second now. "You're my...sister," the succubus repeated slowly, tasting the word on her tongue.

All her life, even before she had known she was Fae, she had wanted a brother or sister. Being an only child had been a hardship, especially since she was the social outcast at school. All she had wanted as a child and a teenager was to know that someone had her back, that someone loved and supported her no matter what. It was something she had never felt from her Human parents.

When she had met Kenzie that had changed. The Goth girl was very much the sister she never had and, in a way, meeting Kenzie had filled a void in her that she never really knew existed. To now find out she had an actual sister, one of her blood, one she had never even known about, was thrilling, but a part of her was still very cautious. There was no telling what Jacklyn wanted for coming forward with this admission, or even if she was telling the truth.

"Yes," the redhead answered with a short nod, all traces of humor completely wiped from her voice and face, replaced with complete and utter seriousness.

"So...why are you telling me this now? From what I've heard, I'm pretty well known so it's not like you didn't know who I was." There was a slight edge of anger lingering in the succubus' tones and Kenzie placed a comforting, calming hand on her thigh. The Goth knew just how hard it was for Bo to find out she had living family members, especially after everything she had gone through with trying to find out more about who she was and discovering just what kind of person her mother was.

"That's the thing," Jacklyn stated calmly, her gaze unwavering. "I knew who you were, yes, but I didn't know that you were my sister until a few weeks ago. It's taken me that long to track you down."

Bo couldn't detect any traces of dishonesty in the redhead - her sister's- voice, but she still proceeded cautiously. "How did you find out?"

Jacklyn heaved a soft sigh, down casting her eyes for the first time since Bo answered the door. Her hands clasped together in her lap, twitching somewhat nervously. "My - our - father recently passed. Before he died, he told me about you. He told me about his affair with your mother, about her getting pregnant and how they sent you away to a human family to keep you safe from their enemies after you were born. You see, our father was Light Fae. Aife was Dark...their relationship - and therefore you're conception - was against the laws," she explained gently, "Before he died, he made me promise to find you...Truthfully, even if he hadn't, I would have anyway. I've always wanted a sister..." the redhead admitted bashfully, flicking her eyes to Bo's for a second before dropping them back down to her hands.

Bo's brow was scrunched in confusion as she listened to the woman's confession. "Affair? But Aife told me that my father had held her captive for years, that he had raped and brutalized her...She only managed to escape after she found out she was pregnant with me." Bo's voice as she spoke was soft, almost vulnerable, her eyes clouded over in thought.

"Yes, she was held captive, but not by him. After my mother found out about their affair, she went kind of crazy. She was absolutely and completely in love with him and Furies are naturally a very jealous species of Fae-"

Bo barked a laugh, cutting off the rest of the redhead's words. Jacklyn's eyebrows scrunched in puzzlement, and Kenzie took the opportunity to explain. "Yeah, we have experience with Furies. It certainly wasn't filled with rainbows and ponies."

Jackie smiled a small smile, nodding her head. "Yes, she wasn't a very pleasant woman."

"I can only imagine," Bo added with a sarcastically before she realized what she had said. Her eyes widened slightly and she scrambled to correct herself, "Sorry, I didn't mean that like it sounded-"

The redhead's laugh cut her off and she waved a dismissive hand, "Don't worry about it. We were never terribly close, my mother and I. She could hardly tolerate my presence. I was always much closer to my father."

The succubus nodded, "Sorry for interrupting. Please, go on," She directed shyly, trying to hide her eagerness about learning more about her parents and her past.

Jackie smiled indulgently, her green eyes gazing fondly at the brunette before nodding, "Of course. Anyway, once my mother found out about the affair, she was furious-"

Kenzie snorted in amusement, earning a glare from her enamored best friend as well as an inquisitively arched eyebrow from the redhead narrator. "What? A furious Furie? Come on, that's funny..." When she got nothing in return for her efforts, her shoulders sank a little and her head bowed in shame. "Sorry."

"As I was saying," Jackie continued, her voice holding amusement and a small smile curling her lips, "She was furious. She hired a group of mercenaries to kidnap Aife and held her captive for many years. My father knew nothing about, but the Dark Fae Elders did. They, however, did nothing about it, considering her imprisonment - and torture - Aife's punishment for her betrayal against her clan. My father only found out about what my mother had done a few years ago after my mother died, and had her released. Of course, by that time Aife was a very bitter woman. She didn't believe my father when he told her he had known nothing about her captivity, and she fled."

"That's why she wanted to bring down the Fae hierarchies..." Bo mumbled to herself, brow scrunched together in a scowl and her lips pressed into a tight line, "The Dark Fae turned their backs on her and she thought the man she loved betrayed her."

"It's not your fault, Bo," Kenzie said just as softly, knowing from the look in her best friend's eyes that the succubus was once again blaming herself for not trying hard enough to get through to her mother.

The succubus smiled sadly at her best friend. "I know, but I might have been able to help her more if I had known...Maybe I could have explained to her the truth."

"You did everything you could. Fact of the matter is, Aife made her own choices."

"Besides," Jackie cut in somewhat hesitantly, "I'm not sure it would have worked anyway. Father tried too many times to count to tell her he knew nothing of her captivity, but she refused to listen."

Neither Jacklyn nor Kenzie knew exactly what to say next, so both remained silent, allowing Bo time to work out the new information on her own. It was many minutes, filled with the redhead and Goth sharing slightly awkward and tension filled glances, before the succubus lifted her eyes to the redhead, her face set in grim determination. "Tell me about our father."

Jacklyn practically beamed. "He was a very...simple man. I loved him very dearly. I remember all the times we would just sit and talk for hours about everything - politics, love, life, literature...anything, really. He was a quiet and gentle man, but at the same time he was so very passionate, very dedicated and determined, never doing anything half-way," Jackie's voice had taken on a dreamy quality, her eyes gazing into the distance and a small but sad smile curving her lips, "He was loyal beyond doubt. He had this...air around him, this charisma that had made everyone around him just...happy. No matter what I was feeling - sad, angry, depressed, whatever, he always knew how to make me smile and laugh and just enjoy everything life had to offer and no matter what, he was always there for me whether it be as a guide, a tutor or just a shoulder to lean on."

The redhead paused, swallowing the lump in her throat and blinking away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. Once more in control, she smiled sadly at the succubus, "He was so full of life but there were these moments, just a split second or two, when he would look so sad...I never knew why, until he was on his death bed. Before he died, he told me he always regretted never trying to find you or reach out to you once you joined our world, but you must understand...he was very afraid that you would hate him, for giving you up and for what happened to Aife. I think it was his greatest regret, that he gave up the chance of knowing you before he died just because he was scared. That's why he made me promise to find you, because he knew I would need you in my life once he died...I have no other family left. "

Bo smiled an equally sad smile, reaching out and covering one of the redhead's hands in her own. "I'm sure I would have adored him. After everything Aife told me...I always had this image in my mind of some horrible man and I never really wanted to know much about him but now...you make me want to again."

Without even realizing what she was doing, her hand lifted to finger the pendent around her neck, her thumb brushing over the intricate design as she thought of Trick. The old barkeep had been the only real father she had ever known, and she missed him terribly. Even thinking about something happening to him had her own throat closing up and the thought that _she _might be the something that happened made it ever worse. From Jackie's description of her - their - real father as well as the infinite love she had for him, Bo could only imagine that the man that sired her must have been a lot like the man that had grown into the role of her father.

Sensing her inner turmoil, Kenzie's hand grabbed Bo's free one and gave it a soft squeeze, covering Bo's with her tiny pale one. The succubus started from her trance, smiling at both women before her eyes fell to their linked hands. Giving her best friend's hand one last squeeze, Kenzie pulled away and smiled gently even as Bo's eyes flicked between the redhead and the Goth.

"Well, I say we grab a bottle of wine from the kitchen and get to know one another better. Any takers?" The succubus offered with a wide grin.

"I'll second that fantastic motion!" Kenzie exclaimed excitedly, never passing up the chance at a glass of anything alcoholic.

Jackie smiled in return, leaning back against the couch and folding her hands neatly in her lap. "I concur."

"Wonderful!" Kenzie exclaimed, leaping from her post on the coffee table and heading toward the kitchen. "I'll get the booze. No sisterly bonding without me!"

Both women watched Kenzie leave with a small smile. As soon as she had disappeared into the kitchen, the redhead turned to Bo with an arched eyebrow and nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen. "She's something else, huh?"

Bo gave a soft chuckle, shaking her head slightly as she faced Jackie, "Just wait until you really get to know her."

The redhead studied the fond expression on the succubus' face intently for a moment before she spoke, her voice soft and envious. "You care for her a great deal." It was a statement as opposed to a question and Bo gave a very slight smile when she noticed the jealous undertones in her sister's voice.

"I do. I might have only met her a couple of years ago, but I don't know what I would do without her. She's my best friend. I'd probably have gone insane by now if not for her. She really," she hesitated, looking from the redhead to the hallway Kenzie had disappeared into, afraid of how her next words might make the other woman feel, "She became the sister I never had." The redhead's eyes dropped and Bo smiled gently, reaching out to grab one of Jackie's hands. "And now, I have two sisters."

Jackie positively beamed, squeezing the succubus's hand in her own even as Kenzie returned, juggling a bottle of wine and three glasses in her hands. "The fun has arrived in liquid form, my friends!" She declared, hoisting the bottle in the air, "Shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, the Goth reclaimed her seat on the coffee table and poured three glasses, handing one to the brunette and redhead before taking a sip of her own.

"So," Bo said, tucking her feet onto the couch as she took a refreshing swallow of her own glass, smiling at her redheaded sister, "I'm just dying of curiosity, here. What kind of Fae are you?"

Jacklyn chuckled softly, leaning against the back of the sofa and studying the brunette, "I suppose no one ever told you it's rude to ask one's species?" She asked with a teasing smile as her green eyes sparkled.

"Well, I was never one to follow rules or traditions," Bo drawled with a smirk.

"Besides, she's not the only one dying of curiosity," Kenzie added.

The redhead's smile grew and she took a sip from her glass before setting it on the coffee table and giving the two women her full attention. "Well, I suppose I can indulge your desire this one time. I couldn't bear having your deaths on my conscience."

"Come on," Kenzie urged when Jackie explained no further, "Let's hear it!"

The Fae woman chuckled, shaking her head at the Human's eagerness. "So eager to know, are we?"

"Well," Bo admitted sheepishly, "There's still so much we haven't learned about the Fae world."

"And I'll be more than willing to teach you both," the redhead admitted happily. "Now, as for my own species...Well, Fae genetics is somewhat complicated. It's just like human basics only much more extensive. In Human as well as Fae genetics, there are dominate traits and submissive traits such as hair color, eye color, things of the like. This all extends to Fae genetics, but that also includes species, abilities, strengths and weaknesses. Sometimes, if two more dominate species are mixed, one of two things can happen; the resulting child can end up as either one species or the other, or a mix of the two," Jackie paused, giving the succubus and human a moment to absorb the information and indulging in a sip of wine to wet her pallet before she continued, "In my case, my mother's species was submissive to our fathers, so I took after him. In your case, however, both your mother and our father were dominate, so I don't know if took after your mother or if you're a mix of the two. Succubi are very dominate genetically, since they typically have many diverse partners and they need a sure-fire way to reproduce more of their own kind, but Zereki are a very dominate species as well, so it's anyone's call...I won't know for sure until I learn more about you."

"Wow," Bo whispered in amazement, "I never knew it could be so complicated..."

Kenzie too sat there in a state of awe before shaking her head to rid herself of her daze, "Ugh, flashback to High School biology!" She groaned, rubbing her temples.

Bo and Jackie chuckled before the succubus's mind caught with her and she looked sharply at her redheaded sister. "Wait, you said our father was a...a...what did you say?" Her brow furrowed and her brown eyes sparkled inquisitively. Kenzie was paying rapt attention now too, and the redhead released a faux resigned sigh, though a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"I knew you would catch that," the redhead said dramatically. "And it's Zereki. Zair-ah-kai," She pronounced slowly, giving both women a second to test the word on their tongues. "The Zereki are what you might call modern day angels." Both Bo and Kenzie raised their eyebrows in surprise, and the redhead smirked. "Before you ask," she stated as Kenzie opened her mouth, "Yes, I do have wings."

"Where are they?" The Human asked, eying Jackie's back specutively .

"You can't see them...at least, not at the moment. Right now, they're not extended. In their dormant state, they appear as wing tattoos on my back. When I want to use them, they," Jackie paused, searching for the right word, "Peel off my skin, I guess you could say." The redhead gave a soft chuckle at the baffled expression on the two women's faces. "I'll show you some time," she reassured. "My other 'powers' are a bit more extensive. For one, I'm an empath, meaning I can sense and alter another's emotions. With a simple touch, I can heal any wounds. As long as I know exactly where I'm going, I can teleport from one location to another, but I have to have been there before or I could end up in a wall or something equally unpleasant."

"Well, Bo-bo, the insta-heal will certainly come in handy. You won't have to bang-heal anymore," Kenzie stated enthusiastically.

"Oh no," Jackie cut in, "Little sis is gonna have to learn how to control her healing all on her own."

Bo's bright expression, excited at the prospect of no longer having to have sex just to heal, fell at the redhead's words and she grumbled under her breath. Kenzie gave her a soft, encouraging pat on the back. "Sorry sweetums."

"Don't worry," the Zereki reassured with a small smile, "I'll help you learn how to control your powers. There's so much I can teach you."

Bo's fixed the redhead with a curious gaze. "Like what?"

"Well, for one," Jackie began, grasping her almost-forgotten wine glass and taking a sip, "I can show you how to heal without having to have sex. You can learn how to drain chi at a distance, as well as how to put another under your thrall. There's still much to learn, my young padawan," the redhead said with a smirk.

Kenzie groaned, burying her face in her hands. "_Please _tell me she did not just use a Star Wars reference."

Bo patted her best friend sympathetically on the back. "'Fraid so, Kenz." Turning back to Jackie, she leaned slightly forward, an intent look on her face. "Earlier, when we first met, my powers didn't affect you. Are you immune to Fae powers?" The succubus asked curiously, her eyes burning with a desire to know as much as possible about her newly discovered sister.

"Yes and no," The redhead answered, "Naturally, no, immunity to other Fae powers isn't a Zereki ability but," the Fae woman fingered the pendant hanging around her neck, leaning forward so the two women could get a better look, "this pendant is blessed. It allows me to block the effects of the Fae powers that would affect my mind, such as thralling or mind control."

"That is so cool!" The human exclaimed. "I have got to get me one of those."

Jackie chuckled, letting the medallion fall back into place. "I'm afraid it's not that easy. You can't just waltz into the Fae Black Market and buy one...I had to go through hell to get this."

"Why do you need it? Did something happen?" Bo asked both curiosity and concern in her voice as she studied the redhead with warm brown eyes. "Is everything okay?" She inquired gently, her need to help others showing through.

"Yes, don't worry. It was a long time ago," Jackie said softly, touched by her sister's concern but hoping the succubus would let the matter drop. When it seemed from the brunette's pointed stare that she would not, Jacklyn sighed in resignation. "Many years ago, I got involved with a Turok. Turok are a type of Fae that use touch as a kind of hypnotism, kind of like you're own power, Bo. Jason was a very sweet guy, and I was very enamored with him. We were together for a couple months before he used his power on me to hypnotize me into killing our father." Bo's eyes widened in surprise and the Zereki nodded in silent confirmation.

"Why?" The succubus asked.

"Our family is very old and high ranking in the Fae hierarchy. Before the Wars, our grandfather was a great and very powerful king. After the Blood King united the Fae, our clan still held great power among the Light. But, with power and wealth always comes enemies. One of those enemies hired Jason to get close to me and thrall me into killing our father. The ones that hired him knew that if I was the one to kill him, it would deal my family a crippling blow, allowing our enemies to take supremacy. Of course, their plot didn't work. Our father managed to stop me. After Jason's hypnotism wore off, I swore I would never be used like that again, so I called in a few favors and convinced a witch to bless my pendant."

"What does the design mean?" Kenzie asked, eying the intricate medallion with interest gleaming in her sky blue eyes.

Jackie smiled indulgently. "It's my family crest." She reached out a hand, placing it gently on Bo's. "It's your family too, now. You're the only living relative I have left and our father openly acknowledged you on his death bed, which makes half of the family fortune yours. Plus, if anything happens to me, the family name goes to you to uphold," Jackie added with a mischievous smile.

The succubus mimicked a fish, opening and closing her mouth a couple times in an attempt to find something suitable to say. Failing miserably, she settled for grumbling a soft 'no pressure' under her breath.

"Fortune, you say?" Kenzie perked up immediatly.

Jackie chuckled. "Yes, fortune."

"Holy ship, Bo-bo, you're rich!"

"Kenzie," Bo scolded and the Goth lowered her head slightly, looking ashamed.

The Zereki, however, just laughed, a deep rich sound that Bo found charming - and not in a sexual way. "She's just a hoot," Jacklyn said between peals of laughter, her green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Chock full of surprises," Bo agreed with a smirk and a playful glare to her best friend.

"That's me," Kenzie declared with a firm nod, "Surprise-oh-rama. Never know when I'm gonna strike."

"This is all kinda...overwhelming," The succubus said after a few seconds of silence, her eyebrows drawn together in thought before she gave a sharp bark of sardonic laughter. "Typical. Spend ten years looking for some kind of meaning to my life, another searching for my biological parents and out of nowhere, you show up and tell me I'm a part of some Fae royal family, not to mention rich," She rushed out in one breath, earning two impressed gazes from her new-found-sister and best friend.

"Is that a good thing?" Jackie drawled uncertainty, studying the brunette intensely.

"I don't know yet," the succubus answered with a thoughtful scowl, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm totally psyched to finally find out where I come from. And Hello! New found sister is one hell of a perk, but still drowning in a big fat ocean of overwhelm-ness here."

Jackie's expression was one of complete bafflement. "I don't know whether to say 'I'm sorry' or 'You're welcome'..."

Kenzie clicked her tongue to the top of her mouth and waved a dismissive hand toward the succubus, rolling her eyes as she said in a dramatic stage-whisper, "Don't mind her. Bo tends to be a little over-dramatic."

"I do not!" The succubus protest with an indignant pout.

"Point proven, honey," the human said with a soft, sympathetic pat to Bo's thigh.

"So, enough about me," Jacklyn cut in, eager to get to know her sister and the human that was quickly growing on her. "Tell me more about you." When it looked like the succubus was about to protest, she held up a firm hand, "I'll answer all your questions, I promise. But I want to hear all about the infamous unaligned succubus and her human side-kick."

Kenzie arched an eyebrow. "Should I be offended by that?" She asked her best friend inquisitively.

Bo just looked at her like she was crazy. "Kenz, you call yourself my side-kick all the time. Hell, Dyson and Hale do too."

"But that's different," the Goth insisted, "I call myself a lot of things that other people aren't allowed to call me."

Bo just rolled her eyes and gave a small grin before turning back toward the redhead. "So, what do you want to know?"

Jackie grinned widely. "Everything."

**Parting Words;** So, there you have it! Chapter two! Sorry it took so long to post, I've been working crazy hours and coming home completely exhausted, so I've only been writing a few paragraphs at a time before I pass out lol. Despite that, I think the flow is still nice, plus you get a lot of information about Bo and her new sister (who DOES have a purpose in this story) so tell me what you think, yeah? Do you like where I'm going with this? Do you like Bo's new Fae social status? Did I go overboard? Lemme know!

By the way, there is a picture of Jackie posted on my profile, if you're curious as to what she looks like. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

The ambiance of the club was excitable. Women bustled to and fro, looking for nothing but a night of fun with the hope of getting laid. The sea of faces were alike in many aspects; They were happy, horny, somewhat drunk, smiling and laughing with their dates or some random woman they hoped to take home with them. It was a place when they threw their inhibitions away, the stresses of daily life, of sometimes being someone they weren't in the light of day - they could shed all that in this one place, be who they really were and take what they wanted, society's views be damned. It left them free-spirited and fearless.

But not a one of them knew that a hunter stalked them this night, looking for the perfect victim, the perfect prey, or they would be afraid.

She basked in the energy of the place, pulsing, throbbing, burning brighter than the sun - Energy that spiked in each woman as soon as they laid eyes on her. Any other night, she might have smiled, grabbed the nearest pretty girl and started dancing or maybe ordered a drink and flirted a bit with the bartender. Any other night, she would only be there to do the exact same thing the rest of the women in the place was there for - to forget a particularly hard day, let loose and have fun. But this wasn't like any other night. This night, she was here for one purpose and one purpose alone - to hunt.

She ignored the lust-filled glances she received - though the spike in sexual energy did have her body humming pleasantly - as she made her way to the bar, quickly ordering a shot of tequila, but instead of smiling and asking the gorgeous brunette bartender's phone number like she would have any other night, she just passed her a steely look that clearly spoke of her impatience for a stiff drink. Said brunette hurried off to fulfill the order, ignoring a few orders placed earlier in favor of her own and she gave a self-satisfied smirk. She barely had time to order her drink before she was approached. This night, however, she was looking for something specific, and the woman currently introducing herself with a smile wasn't it. So, instead of offering an answering smile and giving her own name, her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the perfect specimen.

It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for.

The thick bass beat reverberated in her ears as she settled her eyes on the lean figure across the bar. Ignoring her current company's attempts at being charming, the huntress stood from her own barstool, downing her shot quickly before she pushed away from the counter-top and slipped into the crowd, her eyes never leaving her target even as the afore mentioned woman scoffed in annoyance and outrage at being so quickly rejected.

She paid no attention to it. Instead, she studied the woman in her sights. Tight black skinny jeans encased lean, muscular legs and her petite feet were enveloped in the most perfect specimen of 'fuck me' heels the huntress had ever seen. A light blue sleeveless blouse covered her torso, leaving the woman's pale, muscular upper arms visible. The top wasn't scandalously low cut, leaving just enough cleavage visible to be teasing and enticing. Long, curly blond hair streamed down her back and brushed along her shoulders, the lighter highlights glowing electrically under the glow of the black-light. High cheekbones and a delicately sculpted nose were the focal points of a gracefully chiseled face and a charming pair of dimples were just visible from the small smile on the woman's lips. Bright auburn eyes flicked to and fro, sometimes studying the swirling liquid of the drink in her hand, sometimes flicking to the dance floor, sometimes on the random women that approached her with the offering of a fresh drink or a smile, only to leave a moment later with frowns of rejection on their faces. All in all, her target was the perfect specimen - healthy, young, strong and anesthetically pleasing, ideal for both a mate and a meal. She was exactly what the huntress had been looking for...alike enough to have the human in her rejoicing at the promise of the intimacy she craved and different enough that the predator in her could feed without the promise of guilt engulfing her later.

Plus the fact that she seemed to have no desire for company presented a challenge, and the huntress always loved a challenge.

Adrenaline rushed into her blood and she could practically feel her veins swelling to twice their normal size. Her body hummed with excitement and her heart's beat picked up its tempo as it pumped the chemical-filled blood throughout her body, loosening her muscles and warming her, preparing her. Every movement was more graceful and more lethal, ruled by instinct. It was as it always was during the hunt. It was a thrill like no other, one she lived for, craved. Nothing was more thrilling to her than setting her sights on a target, smelling their excitement thick in the air when she smiled seductively, luring them in.

It was something she never got tired of.

She approached her target with a smirk and a swagger in her step, her perfectly straight and white teeth glowing brightly under the black lights even her even as her brown eyes focused on the woman in front of her.

"Hello," she greeted, her voice a husky drawl and raised just high enough so her counterpart could just hear her above the music, as she flashed a smile to her prey, "I'm Bo. I would offer to buy you a drink, but if my predecessors are anything to go by, you don't want another. So, how about I offer you something else entirely?"

Auburn eyes flashed with annoyance as they turned to her before that annoyance was replaced with thinly veiled lust and a hint of curiosity. She didn't even move as those same eyes scanned her body unashamed and the predator in her gleefully purred when the blonde's energy spiked in reflection of the desire evident in every aspect of her body - the quicker, almost sharp breaths, the pulse point pounding at the base of her neck, the pupils that dilated almost to the point of overtaking the seas of deep golden brown they rested in. Many seconds passed in silence, Bo's smile never faltering as her prey studied her before the blond took a quick sip of her cocktail and turned her body slightly in Bo's direction. "And what might that be?"

Bo's smile widened in the slightest and her voice took on a vaguely professional tone as her body weight leaned against the sturdy counter-top of the bar, leaning forward by just a fraction. "A compromise," the huntress stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really? Would you care to explain?" Though the blonde's tone was falsely condescending, the slight tug at the corners of her lips and the raising on a single eyebrow told Bo she was interested to hear the rest.

Bo took a steady breath, a confident smirk replacing her grin as she explained, "You see, in the ten minutes since I've gotten here, I've seen two women approach you only to be shot down a second later. Now, being the good sumaratin I am, I decided I would rescue you from any more obviously unwelcome attempts to get into your pants in an attempt to get into them myself." There was nothing but complete seriousness in Bo's tone and a charming smile on her lips, but inside she was analyzing every emotion to flash across the other woman's face and weighing her odds.

The blond sat in shock for a moment, scarcely believing the words that reached her ears only to have a chuckle bubble in her throat a moment later. She wasn't sure whether to be shocked, intrigued or appalled, but she was thoroughly impressed either way by this woman's nerve. "Wow. That has got to be the worst pick up line ever made, but I'll give you credit because I've never heard it before."

Bo's smile widened. She counted the simple fact that her offer had received a laugh and a compliment - albeit a very sarcastic one - in response as well as the fact that she hadn't been sent packing by now - as this woman's former suitors had been - as a small victory, but the game was far from over. A simple touch would have eliminated any possibility of being sent packing at all, but she restrained herself from doing just that.

She was, after all, a succubus and she didn't need to use her powers to lure her prey. It was just a part of who she was. Every inch of her, every pore oozed sexual energy and prowess. She was walking seduction and it was always much a more satisfying hunt when her victims were unsullied by the thrall of her touch, when they yearned for her just because of the look in her eyes and the sound of her voice.

"I aim to please. Who likes to hear the same old, over-used pick-up lines anyway?" Bo paused, the two women sharing a smile. "I never caught your name."

The human smirked cockily, a distinct 'I know something you don't know' glint in her eyes. "I never gave it," she replied casually, but offered nothing more.

Bo grinned devilishly. "And what do I have to do to convince you to give it to me?"

Her companion remained silent for a few seconds, contemplating her options before replying with a small smirk. "Buy me another drink."

"Done." Without waiting another second, Bo turned and flagged down the bar-tender, who practically sprinted to her, ignoring a few other patrons in order of the succubus. "Can I get a Venetian Sunset and a Dos Equis, please," Bo requested with a charming smile.

The bartender practically melted. "Of course. Coming right up."

"Thanks." As Bo turned back toward her company, she noticed the blond watching her with an eyebrow raised and a small smirk. "What?" The succubus asked with a furrowed brow.

"Nothing," she drawled in reply, draining the last sip from her glass. "I'm just impressed. I had to wait ten minutes to get my first drink, yet you have the bartender practically bowing at your feet just for the opportunity to serve you." Bo's smirk widened in the slightest, but the blond noticed. "In fact," she stated nonchalantly, "Every woman here has been watching you like a hawk ever since you walked in the door. Makes me wonder why you're here with me." There was only polite inquiry in her tone, but Bo could tell she was slightly suspicious.

"Well, what can I say...I have a thing for blonds, and I like a challenge," She replied confidently with a sultry smile, her eyes following the contours of her companion's body appreciatively. The bartender chose that moment to return with their drinks, placing the bright red cocktail and iridescent green beer bottle in front of the two women with a small, hopeful smile. Bo's attention, however, never wavered, something that didn't go unnoticed by the blond and the server slunk away sullenly. "Besides, I don't see anything wrong with my choice of company tonight. In fact, I would say I'm the lucky one. You're not lacking in attention either, sweetheart and yet you chose to talk to me _and _let me buy you a drink. "

"Well, what can I say? I have a thing for gorgeous brunettes. Besides, the drink was payment, not some pathetic attempt of getting me drunk and taking me home."

Bo snapped her fingers in a typical 'darn it' gesture, fixing the blond with a frustrated look. "Damn, there goes my master plan." Her companion chuckled. "Speaking of that name..."

She sighed dramatically though her brown eyes twinkled mischievously. "If I must...I suppose you did live up to your side of the bargain." With that, she extended a hand which Bo happily took. "Catherine Stark."

"Bo Dennis, but you already know that." The succubus smiled, swiping her thumb against the soft flesh of Catherine's wrist.

The blonde's breath caught and her eyes darkened marginally, and she let the touch linger for a few more seconds before gently pulling her hand away in favor of grasping her drink and taking a tentative sip. A deep, pleasurable moan resonated in the bottom of her throat, causing Bo's hunger to spike but Catherine played little attention as she took a longer, deeper drink. "This is amazing. What's in it?"

Bo mimicked her actions, taking a swift swallow of her beer to wet her suddenly dry mouth before answering confidently, "Martini and Rossi Asti mixed with cherry and pineapple juice."

"Well, Bo Dennis, you have very good taste," Catherine replied.

The succubus once more let her eyes traverse the length of the blonde's body, her tongue peeking out to wet her lips as she let her eyes linger on the few key sections she wanted to discover better. "Yes, I do," she husked, her eyes finally lifting to find Catherine's waiting for her. A single eyebrow was lifted and a smirk firmly in place.

"Do you see something you like, Miss Dennis?" the blond inquired smugly.

" I do believe so, Miss Stark." The two women boldly locked gazes and Bo lifted a hand to lightly brush a stray piece of hair out of the human's face. "So tell me, Catherine, what do you do?"

Catherine's face darkened in the slightest, a fact that wasn't lost on the succubus and Bo inwardly cursed herself for bringing up a taboo subject.

"I was a college professor in the United States. Right now, I'm...unemployed." Bo's eyes reflected her confusion, but she didn't ask the questions that hung on the tip of her tongue. Instead, Catherine asked her own question. "And you?"

Noticing the deflection of conversation, Bo easily followed the blonde's lead, unwilling to lose the prospect of the perfect prey because of her own curiosity. "Me, my best friend and my sister are private investigators."

"A P.I., huh? How...interesting."

"Eh, it has its moments. Right now, I'm only interested in investigating one thing," Bo stated matter-of-factly.

"And what would that be?" The blond asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that said she already knew the succubus' answer.

"Anatomy." Bo's smile was self-satisfied and she leaned just a bit closer, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Catherine chuckled. "You just think you're so smooth, don't you," the blond returned with an amused smile of her own.

"Well, considering I'm using the worse pick-up lines in the history of pickup lines and you're still talking to me...yeah, I would say I'm pretty smooth."

"I'd have to agree."

Just then, a familiar song came over the stereo system and Bo beamed. Gently taking the cocktail from Catherine's hand and setting it back onto the bar, the succubus pulled the human woman to a stand and stepped closer, their eyes locking. "Dance with me?" The brunette questioned hopefully, her head tilting marginally to the side and her thumb brushing almost teasingly against the back of the blonde's hand.

Catherine looked torn between wanting to accept and politely declining, but one look at the smolder in Bo's eyes had her eagerly agreeing. With another beaming, self-satisfied smile, the brunette led her prey to the dance floor, the crowd parting for them like the Red Sea, but Bo didn't stop until they were in the very center of attention.

A new courage filling her, Catherine pulled the succubus' body tight against her own as soon as they stopped. Bo's arms twined around Catherine's waist, hugging their hips flush together while the human's twined around her neck. "I love a woman who takes charge," the succubus husked into the other woman's ear, a new desire filling her at the feel of Catherine's body pressed so intimately against her but she couldn't help but wish the barriers of their clothes would disappear.

"Good thing. I love taking charge," the blond replied in turn, her voice just as husky and filled with a deep-seated need Bo was determined to fulfill.

The succubus raspily chuckled into Catherine's ear, causing the shorter woman to shiver in the slightest, "Don't get used to it, sweetheart."

The blond pulled back just enough to catch Bo's eye, one eyebrow raised and a smirk curling her lips. "And why not? Can't handle a dominant woman?"

Bo grinned, "Oh, I can. The question is, can you?" With those words, her grasp on the blonde's hips tightened and she rolled her hips skillfully, fighting the groan that rose in the back of her throat as their heated centers pressed together. She could taste Catherine's arousal permeating the air, tangible through the burning heat of her almost over-bearing energy and it was only feeding her hunger. They needed to get out of here, soon, before she ended up ripping off the blonde's clothes and ravaging her right here and now.

While Bo was successful in hiding the vocal declaration of her arousal, Catherine was not so lucky. A deep moan ripped from her slightly parted lips and her eyes closed blissfully from just the minimal contact the succubus provided. When she finally slipped her eyes open, the hungry look in the succubus' eyes caused another, softer moan and Catherine was suddenly just as eager to get out of the club.

Very difficultly grabbing control of her body's reaction to Bo's teasing, the human leaned forward, brushing her lips against the shell of the taller woman's ear and purred, "Why don't we get out of here and find out?"

Catherine's hands tangled in Bo's thick brunette hair while the succubus' dug into the blonde's hips, pulling her even closer. The energy between them spiked and Bo's hunger grew too ravenous and it took all of her control not to feed when the blond took her lips forcefully. She threw herself full-force into the lip-lock, her eyes slipping shut both in an attempt to hide the way her eyes flashed an unearthly blue as well as to fight back the images of the last time she had been kissed with such unreserved passion by a very different blond.

Teeth and lips clashed, tongues tangled and it was many moments before they were forced apart, urged by the burning in their lungs as air became scarce. Their breathing was ragged and harsh and Catherine leaned her forehead against Bo's as she fought to calm her frantically beating heart and ease the ache in her lungs.

"Wow," the blond breathed between breaths, her brown eyes clashing with Bo's. "Yeah, we definatly need to leave."

"Definatly." The succubus smirked and she placed a quick - but no less passionate - kiss on Catherine's lips before grabbing her hand and hauling her to the door, smiling as her enhanced hearing picked up the sounds of many disappointed moans.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Honey, I'm home!" A melodic voice sang, followed by the soft click of the door.

Kenzie, reclining comfortably on the couch, a giant bag of chips resting in her lap and her eyes riveted on the T.V., immediatly perked up. "Lucy, you have some 'splainin to do!" She returned in an exaggerated Spanish accent, waving a finger indignantly in the air as she turned to take in Jackie's amused smile and shake of her head.

The redhead plunked down beside the Goth, grabbing a few chips and popping them contently into her mouth. Her eyes flicked around, looking for her brunette sister who was usually seated on the other side of the human, but she was nowhere to be found. "Is Bo still out hunting?" she asked the human curiously. Usually, Bo had already found her meal and was done feeding by the time Jackie arrived but, instead of an answer from the ex-con artist, a pleasurable moan echoed from upstairs. "Guess not..."

Acting like nothing had happened, both women turned their attention toward the T.V., Jackie giving a soft sigh when she noticed what was on – the overly excited and highly annoying voice of Jungle Jeeves going on about water buffalo. "How can you stand this show? It's so...boring.

"I know. It's really lost a lot of its appeal ever since Bo and I went batshit - or technically, spider-bite - crazy and tried to off each other," the Goth returned around a mouthful of chips.

"Charming as usual," the redhead grumbled good-naturedly, rolling her eyes when Kenzie exaggerated each chew by smacking her mouth. At that moment, another chorus of moans reached their ears and Jackie cast her eyes toward the ceiling. "So, what'd she snag tonight?"

Kenzie didn't even turn her attention from the T.V. "Give you three guesses, but I bet you only need one."

"Brown eyed blond?"

"Affirmative."

Jackie grumbled angrily under her breath. "If I ever meet that little bitch, I'm gonna...do something mean."

Kenzie coughed on a chip, followed by a hearty chuckle. "Real threatening, Jack. Had me shakin' in my stylish-yet-affordable boots."

The redhead only gave an exasperated sigh, a scowl coloring her brow and her eyes glittering with barely-concealed dislike, all directed toward a woman she had never even met before. "I'm serious. Bo's completely screwed up because of that stupid little unfaithful whore! I've never even met her and I already want to kill her for what she did to Bo."

The human looked both shocked – Jackie rarely cussed - and thoughtful for a moment. "Dr. Hotpants isn't all that bad," she began tentatively, as if tasting how the words sounded on her tongue. She grimaced, not liking the taste at all, but begrudgingly continued. "I mean, yeah, she's the Ash-hole's little lap dog, but she does care for Bo."

Jackie cleared at her human friend, her green eyes so intense and piercing it took all of Kenzie's street-bred nerve not to squirm. "Why are you defending her?"

"I'm not," the ex-thief protested, "At least, not in the way you think. Am I pissed that she lied to Bo and broke her heart _twice_, hell yeah I am. Do I think not telling Bo about being the Ash's property and her sleeping-beauty girlfriend from the beginning was a shit move, you bet your firm and plump little behind I do! But the Doc saw what I do and what Bo can't - Lauren is human, Bo's Fae. What future would they have, huh? What kind of relationship would they have when Bo has to feed on someone else because it's physically impossible for Lauren to sustain her all by herself? Even without Nadia in the picture, it would have never lasted, as much as I wish I was wrong. But I'm not, so if Bo has to fuck every single chick that reminds her even a little of Lauren just to feel better about herself, then so be it." Her rant finished, the Goth gave a huff and popped another chip into her mouth, chomping indignantly.

Jackie gave her own snort and crossed her arms over her chest as she reclined back against the couch, ignoring the shouts of pleasure coming from upstairs. A few moments passed in relative silence before the Zereki gave a soft sigh and risked a glance at the human, knowing she was right even if her pride didn't want her to be. "Look, Kenz, I'm sorry, okay? I just worry about her. I don't think she should keep torturing herself like this."

"Yeah, neither do I but try telling that to her. God knows I've tried." Kenzie punctuated her words with an eye-roll and another chip. "And I have better things to do than constantly ride her ass - no matter how much she might enjoy that kind of thing - about who she bangs."

Jackie smirked knowing all was forgiven as the scowl all but disappeared from Kenzie's face. "Like what? Killing Robot Zombie Hookers?"

"Exactly. I'm glad you see the importance of ridding the world of their evil."

The two women spent the next many moments in silence, listening to Jungle Jeeves drone on about one African animal or another, occasionally munching on a chip and both trying to ignore the fact that the moans and screams of pleasure were getting continually louder. The first time Jackie had ever witnessed - or at least heard - her sister in the act had made her extremely uncomfortable, but the Fae woman had long since gotten used to it and accepted the fact that Bo was a succubus and sex was a part of who she was. However, there were still moments when hearing her sister in the throes of an orgasm - or giving one - made her decidedly fidgety.

"So," she said nonchalantly, turning toward the human she had come to consider another sister in the last four months, "Where did she get this one?"

The Goth shrugged. "Some Lesbian bar. Same place she's been going to every Friday to hunt."

The redhead sighed, sagging against the couch. "You wanna get out of here? Maybe hit Lacrimosa to get a drink?"

Kenzie turned toward the Fae and raised an eyebrow, flicking her eyes toward the ceiling for a moment. "Don't you have lessons with Bo tonight?"

Jackie shrugged.

For the last four months, the Zereki had been teaching her sister how to better control her powers as well as how to control her hunger and regulate her feeding patterns; Lessons had been going swimmingly and the succubus had grown stronger all around. They typically waited until the weekend, after the succubus had fed, to work on that more difficult things that took more energy, like what Jackie had planned tonight. "It looks like she's gonna be busy for a while. I for one, am not eager to stick around and listen to my sister screw the brains out of some stranger. Going for a drink won't hurt."

Kenzie remained unphased. "You buying?"

"Don't I always?" the redhead replied with a fond smile.

"Tequila?" The Goth persisted.

"Only the best for my favorite human."

"Then hell yeah." With that, Kenzie lithely sprang to her feet, tossing the forgotten bag of chips onto the coffee table and straightening her shirt. "I don't wanna be here for the awkward 'Thanks for the fuck, but I really just used you as a replacement for the woman I love' moment, anyway."

Smiling both in victory and amusement, Jackie quickly followed Kenzie's example, straightening her outfit before locking arms with the human and dragging her toward the door, away from Bo's pleasured screams echoing from upstairs.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It was dark, dark and quiet. Nadia was upstairs, sleeping peacefully, but sleep was the last thing on Lauren's mind. She hadn't been able to sleep for six months, ever since Bo had walked out her condo door and left her alone with her tears. The only light was that of the moon as it streamed in through the open curtains, but she didn't need light to read the words on the page she held in her hands.

No, those words had been long ago memorized, but still her eyes traced each letter as they formed into words and each word as they formed into sentences…sentences that broke her heart.

_Dear Lauren, _

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone, but it's for the best. I'm asking you, please, don't try to find me. Maybe I'll come back, someday, but right now I just can't be in Toronto._

_The reason why is simple. _

_I love you. I have for a long time, there was just never a right time to say it and then it was too late. So, I'll say it now, even though I know it will make things even more complicated and it won't make much a difference. You love Nadia and, even though I know you feel something for me too, I would never ask you to choose between me and her. Partly because I'm afraid you would choose her, but mostly because I would never want to put you in that position. _

_So I made the choice for you. _

_I'm being selfish for once and thinking of myself because, even though I could never ask you to choose between us, I can't bear to see you with her. I can't bear constantly wishing that I was the one making you that happy. So I'm doing what I do best - running. Instead of facing my fears and taking them on, I'm running because I'd rather deal with the disappointment of knowing I'm a coward then die a little inside every time I see you with her. _

_Please know that the few nights we spent together were the best of my life. Just holding you in my arms gave me a peace I've never know before, and I'll always be grateful to you for that. You will always be in my heart and in my thoughts and if in some distant place in the future we see each other in our new lives, I'll smile at you with joy and remember how we spent what little time we had together, learning from one another and growing in love. _

_All I've ever wanted was you to be happy, even if it's not with me, and I know Nadia makes you happy. I can see it whenever you're with her, the way you smile at her. So I sincerely, from the bottom of my heart, wish you both the best. Nadia is what you need in your life, something stable and normal and I could never give that to you no matter how much I wish I can. _

_Lauren, be happy. If anyone in this world deserves it, it's you. You've already endured too much hardship in this cruel world. _

_With all my love, Bo _

Just like every other time - which was every night after Nadia was fast asleep - she had read the letter, the only thing she had left of Bo, Lauren cried. They were silent tears, trailing soundlessly down her cheeks, sometimes dripping onto the page below. A single finger traced the letters, the paper soft and pliable beneath her hands. The page was weathered and worn, creased and wrinkled from being folded multiple times. There were a few small tears notched into the sides and dozens of fat, long dried tear splotches decorating the veteran letter, causing the ink to bleed in multiple places.

Each and every word was engrained into her brain, burned to her corneas, but still she read them again. Oddly, those words both comforted her and crushed her. They comforted her because they were the only admission she had of Bo's love, and they crushed her because Bo was now gone, without any certainty that she would ever return and all Lauren wanted to do was take the succubus into her arms and tell her she loved her back.

But that wasn't going to happen. It could be months, even years, before Bo came back, if she ever did, and Nadia was still upstairs, sleeping in their bed, dreaming peacefully and comforted by the thought that Lauren loved her, even if it wasn't completely true.

Maybe if Bo had spoken those same words to Lauren's face, things would be different. Maybe she would be wrapped up in the succubus' embrace right now, instead of sitting alone, hugging herself on the couch while her lover slept alone upstairs because Lauren couldn't bring herself to sleep next to Nadia at night when she wished it was someone different. Maybe they would be tangled together after a long night of making love, kissing each other softly and whispering their love.

But that wouldn't happen, and Lauren had to accept that. This was reality, and in reality Bo was still gone and she was still with Nadia. Wishing for anything different wouldn't do her any good.

So, heaving a small sigh, Lauren wiped the last few stray tears from her cheeks and blew her nose with the tissue in her lap. Her fingers reverently caressed the well-worn page one last time before she placed a soft kiss over the words 'I love you' and refolded it, first in three parts, then in half. Standing from her position on the couch, she quickly crossed the living room to the coat-rack beside the door, slipping the beloved scrap of paper into the small pocket on the inside of her white lab coat - right over where her heart would be when she slipped the coat on in the morning - and dejectedly made her way to the stairs where Nadia waited for her in their bed.

And she couldn't help but wish it was Bo instead.

**Parting Words;** For those of you that watch Lesbian movies - Yes, the Catherine Stark that Bo picked up IS the Catherine Stark from Bloomington. Of course, I'm not claiming ownership to her character, I just thought it might be interesting to throw her in there ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M for explicit sexual content. **

**Authors Note:** First off, I have some explaining to do about my lack of updating.

I won't go into all the sordid details, but I was recently in a very bad car accident. On top of dealing with my own recovery from my physical injuries, I also lost my best friend (which is a very inadequate term for our relationship and just what she meant to me) so I've been dealing with healing emotionally.

This, I'm sure you can understand, has been and is very, very hard on me. Because of it, my writing has decidedly suffered. Updating my fics has really been the last thing on my mind, no matter how much I adore writing. It has been very hard to accept that the person I was closest to was gone - Someone I had talked to every single day and loved very, very much.

I will not apologize for not updating. Writing is one of the most important things to me, but I've had too much to deal with and too much on my mind to really care too much about fan fiction. I also cannot promise that, after this update, they will be a steady and regular thing. I'm still having a very hard time accepting that Casey is gone and dealing with my relatively unstable emotional state. I also want to ask that you guys forgive any mistakes or inconsistencies in the story, and message me with any concerns, questions, or things that you have noticed that are out-of-place or don't match up with the previous chapters so I can work on fixing any mistakes.

**I also ask that you guys leave your condolences out of reviews. It is very appreciated, and if you would like to message me with them, I would not object in the slightest but I would really like to keep reviews solely for criticism on my work. **

Thank you so much for your continued support and devotion to Faed Away and to me as an author. It is very much appreciated and it means a lot to me.

* * *

><p>"What exactly do you need the knife for?" Bo said skeptically, eyeing her redheaded sister with caution even as Kenzie did the same at her side. Jackie held a vicious looking dagger in one hand, taken from the succubus' own arsenal, and small but very smug smile rested on her lips.<p>

"Tonight," the Zereki announced almost too cheerfully, "We'll be working on strengthening your healing. More specifically, how to heal without using sex."

"And just how are we going to do that?" The succubus asked, still eying the blade glinting ominously in Jackie's hand.

The redhead just smiled. "Well, I have a theory. Since you fed last night, you should have more than enough energy for the process, but you might need to feed again sooner than the weekend to replace the energy you've lost." Bo nodded in understanding, and Jackie held out her free hand. "Let me see your hand."

Bo shifted away from the offered appendage with doubt. "What exactly happens if this doesn't work?"

Jacklyn smiled devilishly. "That's what Kenzie is here for."

The Goth gaped before the Zereki's words caught up with her. "What? Oh hell no! I don't think so, sister. Not gonna happen!"

Bo looked equally horrified, flicking her eyes between her sister and her best friend. "Let me get this straight," she directed toward the redhead, "You want to slice and dice my hand all for some idea of how I _could _heal myself without sex, and if that doesn't work you expect me and Kenzie to..." She trailed off with an uncertain shudder, clenching her eyes against the imagines flooding her head.

"Don't even say it! It's not happening!" The thief cut in with an indignant and dismissing wave of her hand.

Jackie wasn't even trying to fight back her smirk. "Relax half-pint. I was kidding. If it doesn't work, you'll just need to go hunting sooner than usual...or call Catherine back."

The succubus winced at the mention of her former conquest, but said nothing. Though the night before had been quite spectacular, she wouldn't deny, she had no intention of calling the blond professor back. She never slept with a conquest more than once, not anymore, and she doubted the human woman's body could take being fed from two nights in a row, even if calling her was an option.

"Yeah, that's not happening," the succubus grumbled with slight indignation. She had made it perfectly clear the night before to Catherine that their tryst was a onetime thing, and she had no intentions of going back on that now.

"Why's that, Bobo?" Kenzie asked with a knowing smirk, cocking one hip at her bestie and raising a singular eyebrow.

Bo sighed. "We're not getting into that right now, kay?" She directed toward the Goth before turning to her sister and holding out a hand with a resigned sigh. "Let's get this over with."

Jackie stepped forward, lightly grasping the succubus' hand in her own and giving her a small, apologetic smile even as she hefted the knife in the other. With one smooth, even motion, the blade slid across Bo's exposed flesh, an almost sickening slicing sound combined with the hiss of metal filling the room. Kenzie involuntarily winced, mimicking Bo's painful cringe. The wound immediately welled with blood and the succubus clenched her palm in an effort to staunch the flow.

"Good thing we have wood floors," Kenzie muttered, eyeing the droplets of crimson dribbling to the floor. At the glare her best friend sent her, however, she gave a nervous smile. "What I meant to say was, 'What pretty blood you have, Bo-bo!"

"Not helping, Kenz," the brunette muttered, clenching her palm tighter.

"Yeah, I'm getting that."

"Can we get this show on the road? I mean, if you two are quite done?" Jackie commented off-handedly, flicking her eyes between the two women. Her tone held a note of disapproval, but the miniscule smile curving the corners of her lips and the glint in her emerald eyes proved her amusement.

"Yes, Oh Great One, let's hear your brilliant theory before I bleed to death," Bo drawled sarcastically.

"Very well!" Jackie exclaimed excitedly, positively giddy at the prospect of proving her theory either wrong or right. "You should probably step back, Kenzie." Only when the Goth did as she was told did the Zereki continue, "Now, Bo. Right now, to heal you either need to feed on one's Chi, have sex, or both. But, every Fae has a way to heal themselves without outside interference or help, and you are the same. We just have to find a way to tap into that power, and I think I know how you can do that. Since Chi isn't really an option, we're going to experiment with the sex option...only you're not _actually _going to be having sex."

"I got that...and still bleeding here. Let's hurry it along," the succubus grumbled.

"Patience, love." At Bo's glare, the Zereki stepped back and flashed a charming smile. "Okay, Bo, close your eyes. Take a deep breath, calm your heartbeat, and ignore the pain." The Succubus did as requested, her eyes slipping shut as she inhaled deeply, trying to center herself as her sister commanded. When Jackie was confident Bo was as calm as she was going to get, she continued. "Now, I want you to think of your most passionate moment, the most arousing and stimulating experience. Focus on that. Feel what you felt. Remember how the energy flowed into you, how it strengthened you. Remember what you felt in that moment."

Jackie failed to notice the frantic shaking of Kenzie's head, even as Bo's mind automatically jumped to a night not all that long ago.

_Gently, but firmly, Bo pushed her companion back onto the bed only to grab her thighs a moment later and pull her toward the edge. Her fingers worked furiously on the clasp of the blonde's jeans, even as Lauren's hands lifted to assist her. The garment was off and tossed onto the floor in a flash and she joined her lover on the bed, insistent hands lifting to worry at the thin straps of the blonde's tank top even as their mouths clashed in a violent flurry of passion and they fell to the bed in a heap. But, Lauren was not to be outdone and the doctor's nimble fingers pried her own tank top from her body followed a second later by a hot, insistent mouth pressing kisses to her chest and the swells of her breasts. _

_She couldn't help the soft, breathy moan that escaped her and her fingers tangled in the scientist's silky blond curls. Together, they fell again to the bed, Bo's lips finding Laurens once more. Both women released a soft groan as their naked breasts came in contact, their nipples brushing together teasingly. Bo craved more, longed for it, but she couldn't bring herself to pull away from the warm, wet cavern of the doctor's mouth just yet. She had longed to kiss those lips, to caress that tongue with her own too many times in the past months and she was determined to get her fill now. _

_Still, as her tongue gently explored, her hands wandered, caressing and stroking the soft skin of Lauren's stomach and sides, tenderly cupping a breast and lightly brushing against her collar bone. Lauren's breath was ragged and her pulse thrummed like a hummingbirds beneath Bo's fingers and the succubus couldn't get enough of it. The Fae side of her yearned for her to feed, to draw in the doctor's life-force like she had with so many other victims, but the human side prevailed in her refusal to do just that. This wasn't about feeding...Lauren was far more to her than a buffet. _

_"Bo, please," the blond gasped, tearing her mouth away from the brunette's to draw in a ragged, labored breath as Bo's thumb brushed teasingly against her painfully erect nipple._

_"What do you need, Lauren. Tell me," The brunette insisted, her voice thick and raspy with unhidden desire. _

_"You. Only you."_

_Bo smiled as those words washed over her, her lips lowering once more to press against the sensitive skin of her lover's neck. Her tongue washed across Lauren's throbbing pulse point before gently sucking the skin into the cavern of her mouth. Once she was satisfied that she had left her mark, claiming the blond as hers and hers alone, her mouth pressed southward, feathering gentle kisses onto the silky soft skin she adored so much. Lauren withered and thrashed beneath her and Bo smiled at the fact that she could make the blond feel so much without using an ounce of her powers. _

_"Bo," Lauren moaned breathlessly just as the succubus' tongue flicked over an overly sensitive nipple, her back arching into her lover's mouth in desperate attempt for more contact. _

_The brunette's body thrummed with need, but she ignored her own needs in favor of Lauren's, feeling a stab of pride at the breathy gasps and throaty moans that left the blonde's mouth as she gently nipped and sucked at Lauren's peek while her free hand - the one that wasn't gently restraining Lauren's bucking hips - worried at the other. _

_"God, Bo. More. Please, more. I...I need you." _

_Unable and unwilling to deny the doctor anything, she forced her mouth away from the nipple she was lavishing her attention on and pressed her mouth further south. Her tongue flicked and caressed, her teeth grazed and nipped and her hot breath cooled the damp skin she left behind and, though she could spend hours worshipping the flesh of Lauren's abdomen, her mouth continued further down. _

_Bo's insistent hands gently pried apart the blonde's thighs, though Lauren needed little coaching. The rich, musky scent of Lauren's arousal washed her senses, making her head swim and her desire spark to the point of unbearable. Her mouth watered as she thought of tasting her lover's essence, a taste she had gone too long without and longed for. Her hands applied gentle pressure on the tops of Lauren's thighs, in an effort to both keep the blonde's legs apart and keep her from bucking too violently. She dipped her head, inhaling deeply before dipping her head to her lover's center, eager for a taste. _

_"Bo!" _

_Wait...that wasn't Lauren's voice. _

_The succubus' brow furrowed and she lifted her eyes toward the blond, only to find her head thrown back in passion and her mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure. _

_"Bo!" Bo's frown deepened as she recognized the voice of her best friend, but what was Kenzie doing here? _

"Bo!"

A violent jolt ripped Bo almost painfully from her vision, and she blearily blinked the last of the images away as Kenzie's concerned face came into view. She distantly felt the soft weight of the Goth's hands resting on her shoulders, firmly shaking her out of her trance.

"Huh?" The dazed succubus breathed, shaking her head slightly in a futile attempt to chase the images fresh in her mind away. The sound of Lauren's throaty moans and breathy words of encouragement still echoed in her mind, even as her attention straddled the line between fantasy and reality.

At least, that is, until a loud smack echoed through the room, thoroughly jolting her back to the world of the living. It took a few seconds for the burning and tingling on her cheek, as well as Kenzie's painful wince to alert her of the fact that the loud smack had, in fact, been Kenzie slapping the living bajeezzuz out of her.

In a state of shock, the succubus clapped one of her own hands over the offending mark left behind by her best friend, wincing when it only made the burning and tingling more pronounced. "What the hell, Kenzie!"

"Well," the Goth heatedly defended, "You were all woozy and blue eyed and totally out of it and it was freaking me out!"

"She does have a point," Jackie stated, breezing closer and taking Bo's formerly injured hand gingerly in her own. The redhead only took one glance before smiling brightly and hoisting her sister's hand higher. "I was right! God, I'm a genius."

Both Bo and Kenzie followed Jackie's example, gazing interestedly at the now unmarked skin. "It worked!" Bo added joyously, clenching and unclenching her hand a few times to test for any signs of pain or discomfort. Finding none, her smile widened and she pulled her sister and best friend into a hug. "I don't need to have sex to heal anymore!" She exclaimed with an exuberant laugh.

It was a laugh that faded as soon as the image of Lauren's head thrown back in passion returned to her, over-riding the excitement of her newly discovered ability. All too quickly, the feeling of Kenzie and Jackie's arms around her felt stifling and she pulled away roughly. Both women shot her a concerned look, the redhead taking a tentative step forward and holding out a questing hand. Bo stepped out of its reach, her eyes avoiding her companions' eyes, even as her body evaded Jackie's touch.

"Bo?" The Zereki questioned softly, concern dripping from her voice. "Bo, is everything alright?"

"I...I just need...a moment." The succubus passed a fleeting glance to her sister, their eyes only meeting for a split second before she turned her gaze toward Kenzie. The Goth's held a compassion that spoke of her understanding, and Bo found her throat closing up as she was overwhelmed with one too many crushing emotions. Shaking her head vigorously, the succubus swiftly brushed past her sister and best friend, nearly running up the stairs, leaving Jackie and Kenzie behind - one with a curious and confused expression on her face and the other with one of pity.

Alone in the comfort of her own room, Bo collapsed on the king-sized bed, burying her face in her maroon satin sheets. Her eyes clenched shut and her hands lifted to uselessly cradle her head, all in a rather useless attempt to rid her mind of the images and sounds of Lauren in the throes of an orgasm, images that all too quickly changed.

Instead, she saw the Doctor smiling and laughing as they talked about trivial things. She saw Lauren's eyes, bright and wide with excitement, as she babbled about biology and science. She saw the looks of concern in those same eyes, coupled with an adorably furrowed brow even as the blonde's hands checked her own body for injuries, or the glint of insatiable curiosity as Lauren examined her to check for any anomalies when after she got her bi-weekly injection.

But most of all, she saw the bright look of love that was there any time Lauren looked at her.

She couldn't think of Lauren. She couldn't remember any of those things.

For six months, she had been successful at pushing every wandering thought of Lauren from her mind. She had focused on other things, first on Kenzie and their cases, then on her newly discovered sister and the plethora of questions Jackie had brought with her and then all of her attention had been riveted on her training. Every spare thought and feeling that went in association with the Doctor was sealed away, locked in a vault deep in her mind. The only reminder of Lauren she allowed herself was her prey, women she convinced herself she chose because of other reasons, not because of their blonde hair and brown eyes.

And yet, with one little experiment, everything just came rushing back, drowning her and suffocating her with every little thing she had repressed.

The pain was crushing.

It was all-consuming.

She could barely breathe.

The dam keeping thoughts of Lauren away had broken and there was no stopping the flood now.

A warm body slipped into the bed behind her, soothing arms twining around her waist. The familiar scent of Kenzie washed over her and her eyes clenched shut on their own accord in a desperate attempt to soothe the sting of freshly welled tears. Almost as soon as her best friend was settled, her chin resting atop Bo's head as she spooned her from behind, the weight of another dipped onto the mattress in front of her, and Bo found the soothing fragrance of Jackie's high-price shampoo fill her nostrils even as her sister's head reclined on her chest and her dainty arm settled on her hip.

It was only then, cradled in the arms of her best friend and sister, for the first time in over six months, that Bo allowed herself to cry. And as the sobs racked her body, it seemed like it was only the soft, comforting whispers and the strong, warm embraces of the two most important people in her life that kept Bo's body from breaking into pieces just like her heart was.

* * *

><p>The heady smell of alcohol mixed with an overwhelming number of perfumes and cologne burned her nose. The noise of assorted gathered Fae of all race and alignments, sharing stories or awkwardly flirting filled her ears. Her vision was riveted on the deep amber liquid that she swirled in the glass she held loosely in one hand, the dimmed lights only serving to make the liquor's glow all the more intense. Every one-hundred and eighty seconds, exactly, she brought the edge to her lips and took a long drag, relishing in the burn that made its way down her throat to settle in the pit of her stomach.<p>

"Another?" A soft, concerned voice asked in front of her, but she didn't even lift her eyes to the man. She simply nodded once, feeling absolutely nothing as a soft, resigned sigh of defeat reached her ears and a tiny hand hefting a bottle of aged whisky tipped to spill its contents into her nearly empty glass before a soft shuffling greeted her and she was once again alone.

Twenty-seven seconds later, she took another drink.

She should feel guilty. She should have said, 'Yes, Trick. Thank you.' But she didn't. She felt nothing. Empty. Even the dull ache in her heart, punctuated with a sharp pain every now and then - something her scientific mind constantly told herself was all in her head, because it was impossible for a heart to _actually _break - was missing. She supposed it was the effects of the alcohol that had dimmed those pains and she was grateful, even if it meant she lost her ability to be courteous and polite.

Feeling absolutely nothing for a change was nice - freeing, even - and it was why she had made coming to the Dal every night for a couple - or ten - drinks after her 'shift' at the Ash's compound a regular occurrence in the last few weeks.

If she was lucky - which she undoubtedly would be - by the time she got home, Nadia would be in bed and she wouldn't have to deal with the soft questions and concerned brown eyes. Her girlfriend had long ago stopped asking what was wrong, just as she had long ago stopped waiting for Lauren to come home to ask her where she had been.

Because they both knew her answers would be 'nothing' and 'nowhere'.

If she was lucky, she could drunkenly stumble into her Ash-provided condo at three in the morning - exactly - read her letter and shed her tears in peace before she drug herself upstairs and settled in bed as far away from Nadia as possible to catch a few hours of sleep before she had to wake up and start the whole process over again.

Unfortunately, she was very lucky.

She took another long drink.

"Lauren," A deep voice nearly whispered beside her. She turned bleary eyes toward the culprit, taking in the gruff and intimidating form of Dyson himself. "Lauren, I think it's time you headed home. You look exhausted. You should get some sleep."

The blond doctor scoffed at the soft, concerned tone of the wolf's voice, a small, humorless smile curving her lips at the irony. Dyson, concerned about her. What a joke. Instead of replying, she just turned back to her drink.

Damn. Because of that stupid pup, she now had to restart her count.

She took a drink.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleve-

"Lauren."

Damn.

"I think you've had enough," Dyson persisted, his voice gaining some strength and clout.

She rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to growl in frustration. Instead, she turned back toward the Fae detective, her eyes narrowed into a calculating stare and her lips set into a thin line. "I don't believe you have any authority over me," she said in an even, hard tone.

The wolf-man looked taken-aback slightly, almost as if he expected her to bend to his will and proclaim how intelligent and magnanimous he was. Inwardly, she rolled her eyes. It was probably exactly what Dyson had expected...he was an arrogant, sexist and speciesist - was that even a word? She thought - ass. But she refused to bow to him just because he was a Fae that held the Ash's favor and she was just a lowly human slave.

After all, Bo was always telling her that she belonged to no one. She was not anyone's property and she refused to be the simpering little human anymore.

"Even so..." Dyson began, unsure how to proceed. He was silent for a long few moments before an idea hit him and he cleared his throat, silently hoping this went the way it hoped it would. "Bo wouldn't approve."

Unluckily for him, he could tell by the fiery look on the doctor's face that his brilliant idea was most certainly a very, very bad one.

The Doctor's face hardened, her usually soft brown eyes turning hard and cold. The skin around her lips was a sickly white from being pressed too hard together and her hands were shaking in silent rage. "How fucking dare you!" Lauren hissed, her voice holding ever ounce of venom she possibly possessed. Everything abruptly stopped at her outburst, random Fae of both alignments stopping their chatter and drinking to instead turn their eyes toward the Ash's human.

"How dare you say her fucking name to me, let alone tell me how she wouldn't approve! You have absolutely no right!" With a vengeance, she rose from her stool, getting as close to the wolf as she could stomach, her head leaning up to meet his eyes and a long, slender finger poking him hard in the chest. "She left me! She just up and left and she only had the decency to feed me some bullshit reason to my face and leave me some stupid fucking letter! She left me with no contact information, no address...she even changed her fucking phone number! So don't you dare tell me how she 'wouldn't approve'! I could care less what she would or wouldn't approve of! If she gave a shit she wouldn't have left me!"

The doctor was fueled by her rage, completely uncaring that dozens of eyes watched her - some with disgust, some with outright surprise that a mere human, a slave to the Ash at that, would dare speak to a favored servant in such a way - and she screamed her hurt and outrage into the wolf's face.

"She promised! She promised she would always be there for me! But instead of keeping that promise, she ran away like the fucking coward she is! And she had the fucking nerve to tell me loves me! She never loved me! She only loves herself and her giant God Damn ego! So don't you _dare _try and tell me she wouldn't approve because I don't fucking _care_!"

Dyson starred on with a gaping mouth as the doctor leaned on her tippy-toes to practically shout her rage into his face, completely aware of how deathly silent the rest of the Dal was. He, however, was more focused on the way Lauren's eyes began to water, the anger burning in the brown depths replaced with hurt, longing and heartbreak and the way her body began to sag in hopeless defeat as her rage drained, taking her energy with it.

Almost immediately, he lifted his arms to encase the frail human, suddenly aware of just how much Bo's absence had gotten to her as the blond weakly fought off the embrace, tears now flowing freely and soft whimpers of 'she left me' muttered between gasping sobs.

The wolf-man cast a helpless look toward Trick, who was watching the scene with a hint of shock that was nearly overshadowed by pity. The Blood King almost reluctantly pulled his eyes from the defeated blond, feeling Dyson's eyes on him. Understanding the silent plea in the detective's eyes, the Elder sprang into action. "Everybody out! Now!"

The commanding undertone to the Blood King's voice was not ignored and the other occupants of the bar, including Hale and Ciara, quickly filed for the exit. Within moments, the only occupants of the weight-station were the Fae detective, gently cradling the blond human doctor as she sobbed against his chest.

And the only thing he could do was softly whisper repetitious reassurances of 'it's okay' and 'let it out' into Lauren's lifeless blond hair.


End file.
